Walking on the Thin Ice
by ravenzukamori
Summary: ...Tadinya aku merasa aneh, kenapa semenjak kaasan pergi sampai sekarang kok tousan tidak menikah lagi, jadi kupikir itu sebabnya”..Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning :Yaoi, ga suka, ga usah baca.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto…salah, naruto punya sasuke

"…" speech -- bicara

'…' though – dalam hati

**Walking on the Thin Ice**

By Raven-Zala

Chapter 1

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu besok,selamat sore", sahut guru yang dikuncir tinggi dan berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum kepada murid-muridnya. Namun belum beberapa detik bubar kelas mulai gaduh.

"Minato-sama! Bagaimana kalau sore ini pulang bersamaku?!", sambil tersenyum menggoda, seorang murid perempuan menghampiri seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang merapikan tasnya.

"Jangan sembarangan! hari ini minato-sama akan pulang bersamaku!", sela perempuan lain yang langsung menggaet tangan minato.

"Tidak, dia akan pulang bersamaku! Kalian pergi sana!", potong perempuan lain lagi.

"Minato-sama maukah kau mengerjakan pe-er bersamaku?"

"Heh! Kalau minato-sama mengerjakan pe-er bersamamu nanti dia ketularan kebodohanmu, tentu saja minato-sama adalah murid paling pandai disini!"

"Bodoh! Minato-sama hanya suka pada perempuan berambut pirang tahu!"

"Minato-sama hari ini bajuku baru, bagaimana menurutmu!",

"Aku membuat kue khusus untukmu minato-sama!"

"Minato-sama hari ini kau tetap tampan dan pandai seperti biasa!"

"KYAA! MINATO-SAMA CARA MENJAWAB SOAL MATEMATIKAMU TADI LUAR BIASA!"

"MINATO-SAMA SUNGGUH ATLETIS, KEREN SEKALI…!"

"AAH, MATAMU SEINDAH BIRU LANGIT YANG CERAH MINATO SAMA!"

"PUJAAN HATIKU, MINATO-SAMA!"

"MINATO-SAMA…..!"

"MINATO…!"

Seketika kelas menjadi sangat ribut dan gaduh. Hampir seluruh murid perempuan di kelas sibuk saling _glaring contest_ satu sama lain, menarik tangan minato kesana-kesini, atau sibuk pamer untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang laki-laki tampan tersebut. Minato sendiri hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kecil, sudah maklum akan kejadian yang terjadi hampir tiap hari di kelasnya. Syukur-syukur murid perempuan kelas lain tidak ikut menimbrung, bisa habis dia.

"Ya ampun….lagi?", sang guru yang ada di depan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak-anak muridnya. Kejadian ini rutin ada setiap hari, terjadi sebelum mulai atau setelah proses belajar. 'Entah kenapa aku selalu mendapat kelas yang seperti ini, ga yang dulu , ga yang sekarang', pikir sang guru sambil menghela nafas.

"Repot ya iruka-sensei", sang guru di depan langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang pria berumur hampir sebayanya menghampirinya di depan kelas.

"Kakashi-sensei… selamat sore", sapa iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah,…..dari sejak kelas satu hingga sekarang, minato sudah populer di kalangan murid-murid perempuan," kata kakashi sambil melihat murid-muid perempuan kelas lain yang sedang menggerombol di sepanjang koridor, dan berdiri di samping jendela kelas sambil memandang minato terpesona.

Iruka sudah maklum kalau kelasnya menjadi pusat perhatian murid perempuan kelas lain dan pusat tatapan iri murid laki-lakinya. "memang sih…. Tapi kelas tidak akan seheboh ini jika saja…"

"Maaf para gadis-gadisku, sebenarnya hari ini aku juga ingin pulang bersama wajah manis kalian, tapi aku tak bisa …. Tapi tenang saja minato-sama ini akan selalu ada di hati kalian….Bajumu hari ini cocok untukmu.. kue untukku?! Terima kasih! Sering-sering saja ya!...ah, soal matematika tadi cuman masalah kecil.. benar, kesempurnaan ini adalah anugrah Tuhan! ….APA? AH, TENTU SAJA, AKU KAN TAMPAN DAN PANDAI…. MEMANGNYA ADA LAGI ORANG YANG BISA MENANDINGI MINATO-SAMA INI?! HWAHAHAHA…!!"

"KYAAA! MEMANG BENAR MINATO-SAMA!"

"MINATO-SAMA CINTAKUUU….!"

"………."

"..tuh kan malah ditanggapi", dua orang guru didepan hanya menatap kericuhan kelas dengan hujanan _sweatdrops_ di kepala mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… semakin hari minato semakin mirip dengan dengan ayahnya…lihat, sekarang saja sudah jadi replika ayahnya ketika kecil", kata kakashi sambil menunjuk minato.

"Iya sih, tapi sasuke tidak menanggapi, jadi yang namanya kehebohan seperti ini tidak akan ada"

"Kalau datang ke kelas ini, sebentar-sebentar 'minato-sama ini….minato-sama itu…kyaaa minato-sama…minato la-la-la'..heran mereka apa tidak bosan"

"mana aku mengerti… kalian!! Sudah sore!! Ayo pada pulang!! Minato Uchiha, segera hentikan ini semua!!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang guru, gerombolah murid-murid perempuan yang penggemar minato baik yang di dalam kelas maupun yang diluar segera bubar pulang. Khususnya yang berada di dalam, mereka pulang dengan gerutuan-gerutuan. Minato yang sudah lepas dari tempelan para penggemarnya datang menghampiri kedua guru di depan.

"Hai kakashi-sensei…senggang?", sapa minato pada guru tampan itu.

"Halo minato, kelihatannya sibuk nih...", jawab kakashi sambil melihat beberapa anak perempuan berjalan keluar kelas sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah minato.

Dengan senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri minato hanya angkat bahu, "iya nih, repot juga ya kalau kelewat populer"

"… kamu tuh apa benar-benar anak sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, minato membalas, "eh apa tuh? Tentu saja aku anak tousan…hei-hei, kakashi-sensei seharusnya lebih tahu, kan dulu sensei privat mengajar tousan langsung"

"Kalau sasuke, walaupun dia populer tapi dia tidak menanggapi penggemar-penggemarnya. Dia lebih banyak diam, dan terkendali, cool deh. Makanya dulu kelas ini lebih tenang dibanding sekarang. Yah, walau ada orang lain yang justru lebih ribut lagi sih"

"Itu kan jaman kuda gigit batu! Tousan sih dulu emang orangnya selalu murung. Kalau ada dia entah kenapa suasana menjadi suram. Mungkin musuh-musuhnya diluar sana sudah merasa kalau dia datang, soalnya ada awan-awan hitam mendekat. Maaf saja, aku tidak mau seperti itu. Lagipula diberi ketampanan dan kesempurnaan ini buat apa? Sayang kalau tidak digunakan.."

"Aku setuju dengan ucapannya, tapi entah kenapa kok aku kesal ya?", tanya kakashi kepada iruka.

"Ada ya kuda gigit batu? Lagian kalau ayahmu tahu, kamu bisa digilas…"

(nun jauh di markas ANBU)

"HUACHIII!!"

"kenapa kapten? Sakit?", tanya seorang anak buah pada pimpinannya.

"…….tidak….", jawabnya bingung.

"Kakashi-sensei kalau aku sudah jadi genin, aku jadi anak buahmu ya?"

Kakashi tersenyum dengan mengusap kepalanya, "haduh minato, badanku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal ini…kenapa aku belum pensiun juga ya…"

Mendengar hal tersebut, iruka langsung menjitak kepala kakashi, "jangan bicara seolah-olah kamu udah kakek-kakek…oiya minato, bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu? Yang keberapa?sembilan?"

"Bukan, sepuluh…."

"Ooh iya, wah ga nyangka ya waktu sudah berjalan secepat itu, tiba-tiba kamu sudah besar…lalu, apa mau mengadakan pesta seperti biasa?"

"Ah, tidak usah iruka-sensei, kali ini cukup berdua saja dengan tousan"

Iruka cukup kaget mendengarnya, "ramai-ramai juga tidak apa-apa, namanya juga ulang tahun, hari yang harus dirayakan. Lagipula kalau hanya berdua saja….sepi loh"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas, "yah, sudah biasa sensei. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan tousan cukup padat, aku tidak mau merepotkan"

"Ooh bgitu….minato, kamu tidak kesepian, hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak…..tidak masalah, tousan saja sudah cukup, yang penting selama ini dia sangat menyayangiku", ujarnya dengan senyuman cerah menghiasi wajah.

Kedua guru itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap minato, dengan tersenyum lega iruka mengangguk, "hmmm…..baiklah aku mengerti".

"Iyaaa, karena itu…eh waduh, udah jam segini, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi", sahut minato ketika melihat jam tangannya. Minato berjalan kearah pintu kelas dan segera pamit ke iruka dan kakashi, "sudah ya aku duluan sensei…"

kakashi mengangkat alisnya, "oh, tumben sudah mau pulang"

"bukan", jawab minato pendek.

"mau kemana?"

"…kencan", sahut minato sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Ruangan kelas menjadi sepi, hanya tersisa dua orang guru di depan. Iruka kembali duduk di mejanya dan merapikan berkas pekerjaannya. Keheningan kelas dipecahkan oleh iruka yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Kau tahu kakashi….aku senang minato tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan bahagia"

Dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir, kakashi menatap iruka, "benar, sasuke telah membesarkannya dengan baik, suatu saat dia akan tumbuh menjadi uchiha yang membanggakan"

"Haha benar….tapi datang darimana ya sifat minato yang ceria itu?", tanya iruka tiba-tiba.

Kakashi masang tampang bingung, "…..ibunya?"

--

"Minato-kun!", panggil seorang wanita berambut pink itu. Minato menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang pria berbaju hijau dengan potongan rambut ala tahun 70-an dengan alis yang luar biasa tebal itu juga datang menghampirinya.

"Halo, minato-kun, mau pulang?", sapa pria itu penuh dengan keceriaan.

Minato menggeleng, "tidak juga, abis ini ada urusan…bibi sakura kenapa ada disini? Tidak ada kerjaan di rumah sakit?"

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar, rumah sakit kutinggal", jawab wanita yang bekerja sebagai kepala ninja medis itu. "berhubung nanti aku pulang malam, jadi aku suruh dia untuk periksa anak-anak dirumah", sambungnya sambil menunjuk pria di sebelah yang tak lain adalah suaminya, Rock Lee.

Pasangan suami istri ini memang telah memiliki dua orang anak yang masih balita. Tentang bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta dan menikah masih menjadi suatu misteri bagi minato. Apalagi dengan kepribadian Lee yang nyentrik dan tenaga kingkongnya sakura. Kemungkinan anak mereka berambut pink dengan potongan rambut ala jaman dulu dan alis tebal itu………'ah, lebih baik tidak usah dibayangkan' pikir minato.

"Oiya minato-kun, kudengar ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi ya? bagaimana? Apa seperti biasa?", tanya Lee.

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku minato mengangkat bahu, "tidak ada apa-apa karena akhir-akhir ini ayah kelihatannya sibuk"

"Oo..ooh..begitu ya"

Tentu saja pernyataan minato mengundang keharuan dan banjir air mata penuh kebanggaan…..bagi Lee saja.

"mi…MINATO-KUN! KAU BEGITU PERHATIAN KEPADA AYAHMU, SUNGGUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG LUAR BIASA…AKU TERHARU!! BAIKLAH, SEBAGAI RASA BANGGAKU, MARI KITA KELILING KONOHA 10 PUTARAN!AH, TIDAK! 20 PUTARAN!!".

Minato hanya bisa memandang kepergian Lee dengan sweatdrops di kepala, sementara sakura teriak, "LEBIH BAIK KAMU PULANG SANA!!"

Sakura menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ajaib suaminya, hal yang sudah biasa ia alami, jadi dia sudah maklum. Untung saja kedua anaknya tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang sebentar-sebentar meneriakkan 'semangat masa muda'…..mungkin belum, batin sakura mencelos.

Kembali menoleh ke minato, "minato-kun kapan-kapan main ke rumah, anak-anak senang ada minato".

"Yaa, boleh saja…", jawab minato sambil berpikur sejenak, "bibi sakura, selama ini aku bingung loh", sambung minato.

"hmm? Apa?"

"padahal bibi dan ayah serta teman-teman ayah yang lain di rookie 9 sepantaran ya, tapi anak-anaknya kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang sudah besar, yang lain kalau tidak masih balita..masih bayi…", minato bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

Sakura cukup bingung mau menjawab apa, "eehm…yah,tiap orang beda-beda sih perkembangannya".

"berarti….", lanjut minato dengan muka serius.

"berarti?", sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"…tangan tousan cepat"

BLETAKKK!!

Minato hanya merintih sambil memegang kepalanya, "aduuh.."

"Itu bukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan anak kecil sepertimu, minato", tangan sakura masih mengepal dan sebelahnya lagi di pinggang.

Minato mengelus kepalanya yang hampir benjol itu, "…tapi memang benar kan.."

"memangnya kamu kesepian minato? Tidak ada saudara maupun ibu?"

"Kenyataan kalau ibuku tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku?...tidak sih"

"Tidak uash kamu pikirkan hal seperti itu", potong sakura cepat-cepat, "ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu kemana kalau tidak pulang?"

"….kencan di Ichiraku ramen…..ah, daripada telat aku duluan deh bibi sakura…dadah", ujar minato sambil berlalu pergi.

"..minato-kun!..", panggil sakura lagi, namun minato sudah berbelok menghilang dari pandangan sakura. Sakura menghela nafas dan berbalik badan, melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat. Selintas terlihat raut muka sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

Minato berjalan cepat menuju Ichiraku ramen. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi minato datang kesana tiap hari, untuk bertemu seseorang yang juga rutin datang ke Ichiraku. Seseorang yang membuat hari minato semakin cerah dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dari kejauhan terlihat Ichiraku ramen bertengger di sisi jalan dengan seorang pelanggan yang sudah duduk di dalamnya. Tentu saja minato tahu siapa orang itu.

"Naruto-san!!", sapa minato pada orang tersebut.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum pada minato, "hai minato-chan!! Baru pulang?"

Minato melepaskan tasnya dan duduk disamping naruto, "iya…wah,naruto-san kau tampak mempesona seperti biasa," rayu minato tidak jelas, "eh tapi tumben jam segini udah disini?", tanya minato pada naruto mengingat pekerjaan naruto yang selalu menumpuk jika minato senggang bertamu ke kantornya.

Pria yang memakai jubah putih panjang dengan kobaran api menghias bagian bawahnya dan kanji 'enam' pada bagian punggung itu hanya nyengir, "menyempatkan waktu sedikit untuk ramen ga apa-apa kan".

Minato tersenyum pada hokage yang memiliki wajah sangat manis dan senyuman yang mendamaikan (menurut minato) itu. Sejak kecil minato memang mengidolakan naruto, baginya naruto sangat kuat, disamping ayahnya, dan menjadi panutan. Dua miso ramen sudah tersedia di depan mereka, tampaknya Teuchi sang pemilik Ichiraku sudah hafal kebiasaan mereka, dan langsung menyediakan ramen sebelum naruto maupun minato memesan. Sambil memakan dengan lahap naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan minato.

"Kudengar ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi, mau merayakan dimana?".

Minato menghentikan makannya sejenak, "tidak ada perayaan, akhir-akhir ini tousan sibuk di ANBUnya sih, aku tidak mau mengganggu".

Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut, "eh, rasanya aku tidak memberikan tugas banyak kepadanya…..mungkin sih.."

"Buktinya tuh…"

Hokage ke-enam itu melanjutkan makannya, "wah pasti para penggemarmu ribut ya…aku ingat dulu teme itu mati-matian menghindari kejaran penggemar pas hari ulang tahunnya….tanggal berapa sih ulang tahunmu? Sepuluh bulan november ini kan?"

Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba minato merasa senang, "wah, kamu ingat naruto-san! Aku sangat senang! Tapi aku lebih senang lagi kalau kita hanya merayakan berdua saja", lanjut minato sambil mendekatkan diri ke naruto dan tersenyum menggoda.

"kamu tuh…kenapa tidak merayakan sama pacarmu saja"

Mendadak raut muka minato berubah serius, "apa maksudmu naruto-san!hatiku ini hanya untukmu! Kau tidak sama dengan para penggemar yang mengejar-ngejarku itu. Aah, sehari saja tidak bertemu denganmu, rasa rindu ini begitu membuncah! Kalau saja aku tidak 16 tahun lebih muda darimu, mungkin aku sudah melamarmu dari dulu…."

"….minato-chan, apa kamu benar-benar anak sasuke?"

Sementara di belakang, ayame sudah menahan tawa melihat kelakuan minato, teuchi hanya geleng-geleng kepala seperti biasa. Tentu saja naruto sudah maklum akan rayuan gombal _neverending_nya minato itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun naruto kenal Uchiha termuda itu, dan menganggapnya sudah seperti anak sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena naruto juga termasuk orang yang membesarkan minato, mungkin kesukaan minato terhadap ramen merupakan salah satu andil naruto di kehidupan minato.

'….sepuluh tahun ya..', tiba-tiba naruto teringat kedatangan minato ke konoha ketika ia masih bayi yang juga sekaligus kembalinya sahabat baiknya setelah sasuke berhasil membunuh mantan gurunya, orochimaru, dan Itachi.

-flashback-

"_Sa…sasuke!!kamu benar-benar sudah kembali!", kata naruto memandang tak percaya. Kembalinya sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuat ia sangat terkejut._

_Dengan senyuman percaya diri sasuke hanya membalas, "hmm…dobe, tentu saja aku kembali, desa ini kan rumahku"._

_Tentu saja naruto langsung senang sekaligus kesal. Selama ini naruto berlatih mati-matian demi memulangkan sasuke kembali dari tangan orochimaru dan dari usaha balas dendamnya kepada Itachi, ternyata sahabatnya pulang dengan sukarela setelah semuanya selesai. Namun hal itu tidak menutup kebahagiaan naruto melihat kembali wajah sahabatnya yang selama ini dirindukan._

_Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke muka sasuke, yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah, "Sialan, kamu sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati tahu!"_

"_Hei, hati-hati…kamu ini baru saja sembuh dobe", ujar sasuke sambil menurunkan tangan naruto._

_Tiba-tiba saja naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu sasuke dan memeluknya. Tindakan dadakan naruto ini membuat terkejut sasuke dan badannya kaku._

"_Selamat datang kembali", bisik naruto pada pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu._

_Sasuke membalas dengan melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang naruto, "…aku pulang…"_

_Naruto hanya diam merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan sasuke. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati momen manis bersama yang telah hilang selama tiga tahun. Keheningan dalam Uchiha mansion itu tetap berjalan sampai suara tangis bayi tiba-tiba yang membuat naruto tersentak._

"…_eh, kenapa rasanya aku mendengar suara bayi? Suara siapa itu", tanya naruto dengan muka heran sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sasuke._

_Dengan muka agak menunduk dan poni menutupi mata, sasuke menjawab, "…itu anakku"_

_Butuh waktu beberapa detik naruto untuk mencerna jawaban yang diucapkan sasuke, "…ANAK?!"_

-end flashback-

Setelah mengetahui keberadaam minato sebagai anak sasuke, sejujurnya ada perasaan sakit tiba-tiba di hati naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya menemukan seorang wanita ketika dalam perjalanannya dan mungkin wanita yang dicintainya hingga memberikan keturunan pada sasuke. Dari awal naruto memang sudah menyadari akan perasaannya kepada sasuke. Perasaan sayang yang tumbuh dari rasa sayang seorang teman ke sesuatu yang lain. Tapi demi menjaga persahabatan mereka berdua, naruto memendam perasaan dengan tetap berpura-pura mengejar sakura. Namun begitu mengetahui bahwa sasuke menemukan wanita lain, hancurlah peraasaannya selama ini ditutupinya.

Selama sasuke tidak tertarik pada orang lain sebenarnya ada pengharapan dalam hati naruto agar sahabatnya itu melihat dirinya. Namun apa daya, naruto tidak ingin membuat susah sasuke. Sasuke sudah cukup kewalahan merawat minato seorang diri karena ibu dari minato pergi entah kemana, tentu saja naruto tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Melihat wajah sang rokudaime murung mendadak, minato hendak bertanya namun..

"..minato..", bisik naruto sambil memandang kosong ke arah ramen di depannya.

"…ya?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara minato tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, "ah tidak, aku hanya ingat namamu itu", katanya berharap mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minato hanya bingung menatap perubahan ekspresi pria di depannya itu, "namaku? Kenapa?"

"Namamu itu sama loh dengan nama ayahku, yondaime…", naruto kembali tersenyum dan menatap minato.

"..iya aku tahu, hokage ke-empat yang menjadi pahlawan menyelamatkan desa dari monster rubah berekor sembilan, kyuubi"

"Benar", tambah naruto sambil meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja dan memandang kejauhan, "bagiku dia itu ayahku sekaligus panutanku, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi konoha ini, orang yang sangat kuat dan berdedikasi….dia itu idolaku! karena itulah aku menjadi rokudaime agar melanjutkan perjuangannya melindungi desa"

Minato tersenyum menatap naruto. Dalam hati, minato sudah mengetahui kepahlawanan yondaime dan usahanya menyelamatkan desa. Mungkin dialah yang menjadikan pria yang ada di hadapannya menjadi seperti sekarang, baik hati, kuat, dan berhati lapang. Minato mau mengucapkan terima kasih kalau saja yondaime masih hidup.

"Karena itu minato, jika kamu sudah besar nanti, jadilah ninja yang hebat seperti dia. Sesuai dengan nama yang kamu miliki, ayahmu sudah bagus memberimu nama itu, suatu saat konoha ini akan berada di tanganmu untuk kamu lindungi", kata naruto bijak.

Minato mengangguk sementara ayame dan teuchi yang melihat dan mendengar mereka hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, mungkin saja kamu akan menjadi 'Konoha Yellow Flash' yang selanjutnya"

Mendengar pernyataan itu minato mengangkat alisnya, "wow….'Konoha Yellow Flash', benar juga, mungkin ternyata aku calon penerusnya', minato tersenyum penuh kepercayaan diri, "tapi kenapa 'Yellow' ya?"

Naruto juga mendadak bingung, "iya, ya…mungkin karena dia berambut pirang", pikir naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi rambutku kan hitam, ga bisa 'Yellow' dong"

sambil menoleh ke arah minato, naruto balik bertanya,"…jadi?"

"…..'Konoha Black Flash'?"

Mereka berdua langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban minato. Tawa naruto begitu lepas membuat minato tidak bosan menghabiskan sore bersama hokage tercintanya itu. Pembicaraan ringan serta lawakan-lawakan tidak jelas pun berlanjut sampai waktunya naruto kembali pada pekerjaannya di menara hokage dan minato pulang ke rumah.

Minato sangat gembira melewati hari-hari yang cerah, dimana kehidupannya berjalan seperti biasa, dan orang-orang yang dicintainya berada di sekelilingnya. Tidak peduli kalau dia hanya hidup berdua dengan tousannya tanpa ibu maupun saudara. Selama ada orang yang memperhatikan dan menyayanginya seperti naruto, masalah itu tidak akan mengganggu pikirannya.

--

Uchiha mansion sangat sepi pada malam hari, terlebih lagi jika yang menghuninya hanya dua orang manusia. Sehabis mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, minato hanya malas-malasan di sofa ruang keluarga. Biasanya minato membaca buku atau membaca gulungan jurus-jurus sambil menunggu ayahnya pulang.

Cklek!...

Suara yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan keseriusan minato dari bukunya. Dengan pakaian hitam, ayahnya datang dari arah pintu depan.

"…aku pulang", sahut sasuke pada minato.

"Selamat datang", balas minato datar.

Sasuke hanya menepukkan tangan ke atas kepala minato dan berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur.

"Mau teh? Akan aku bikinkan", tanya minato mengikuti sasuke dari belakang menuju dapur.

"Hn", jawab sasuke singkat.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan sambil membuka koran sementara minato masak air untuk mempersiapkan teh.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tousan?", minato berbasa-basi, toh ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pekerjaan sang ayah.

Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari koran di depannya, "sama seperti biasa"

"Oh, baguslah", sambil mempersiapkan gelas teh minato melanjutkan, "tadi banyak yang menanyakan tentang ulang tahunku.."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, aku bilang sih tahun ini tidak ada perayaan. Lagipula aku sudah besar"

"Kalau kamu ingin merayakan juga tidak masalah.."

"Tidak..tidak..aku tak mau, tousan kan sibuk, aku tidak mau merepotkan", minato mematikan kompor dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas yang sudah dipersiapkan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran minato tertuju kepada hokage yang tadi sore ia temui. Hal yang selama ini berkecamuk dalam pikiran terlintas, antara rasa ragu dan penasaran masih memenuhi pikirannya, "ini tehnya," sambil menyerahkan segelas teh yang sudah dibuat kepada sasuke.

"Terima kasih", sasuke mengambil gelasnya hendak meminum.

"tousan…"

"hm?", jawab sasuke singkat… srupuuuut.

"tousan suka sama naruto-san kan?", tembak minato langsung.

GLEK!!..UHUK!!.UHUK..UHUK!!

"eh, keselek….hati-hati donk tousan"

Diberi pertanyaan _straight to the point _seperti itu oleh anak sendiri, bagaimana sasuke tidak shock. Selama beberapa detik sasuke menenangkan diri dari keseleknya, sementara minato diam saja menunggu jawaban tanpa rasa bersalah

"Mi..uhuk..minato..uhuk…dari mana dapat pikiran seperti itu?!"

Minato membelalakan mata, "darimana? Loh, sudah jelas kan. Tousan hanya perhatian sama naruto-san selain aku. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli sih tentang masalah gender atau apapun lah itu", lanjut minato datar.

Tambah shock dengan ucapan anaknya, sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas. Sejelas itukah perasaan terlihat? Rasanya selama ini ia sudah menahan diri dan tidak memperlihatkan emosi yang macam-macam pada orang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal sih.. tapi aku bisa menerima kalau sainganku itu tousan. Tadinya aku merasa aneh, kenapa semenjak kaasan pergi sampai sekarang kok tousan tidak menikah lagi, jadi kupikir itu sebabnya".

Pernyataan itu membuat sasuke terkejut dan diam membisu sesaat. Menerima segala jawaban yang akan minato berikan, sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Minato, mengenai kaasan…"

Namun sebelum sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya minato langsung memotong, "tidak usah khawatir tousan, aku tidak peduli masalah kaasan"

"Eh?"

"Walaupun dia meninggalkan kita ketika aku masih kecil, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, yang penting ada tousan di sisiku. Kalau pun misalnya suatu saat dia tiba-tiba datang, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengannya. Ada kemungkinan justru aku akan menghindar atau malah membenci dirinya…"

"Minato!",sela sasuke, "mungkin permintaan ini tidak terdengar bijak di telingamu… tapi tolonglah…jangan membenci kaasan, dia tidak bersalah apa-apa, keadaanlah yang membuat seperti ini. Yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya tidak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik kita melihat ke depan apa yang bisa dilakukan", ucap sasuke sambil menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran maupun hatinya.

Mendengar permintaan sang ayah, minato menghela nafas, "baiklah aku mengerti", kata minato sambil beranjak dari ruang makan. Memunggungi sasuke, minato kembali melanjutkan, "aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi...tapi entah kenapa…kalian semua menutupi sesuatu yang seharusnya aku ketahui".

"…minato…"

"…yang bereskan mejanya tousan saja ya", minato berbalik menuju sasuke yang sedang duduk dan mencium pipinya, "selamat malam tousan".

Melihat kepergian anaknya ke kamar tidur, sasuke baru menghembuskan nafas yang entah berapa lama ia tahan. Baru kali ini setelah sekian lama minato berbicara tentang ibunya, walaupun bukan pendapat yang enak didengar. Ribuan jarum serasa menusuk di hati sasuke, berbagai macam rasa penyesalan memenuhi pikirannya atas sebuah tindakan yang dulu ia lakukan. Tindakan yang mungkin disesalinya seumur hidup.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan minato malam ini, sasuke ragu kalau ia dapat beristirahat dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi, sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Daripada terus larut dalam masalah ini, entah kenapa sasuke lebih memilih untuk langsung jatuh ke dalam lubang yang selama ini sudah dipersiapkan untuknya.

--

Naruto memandang langit-langit kantornya dengan pikiran kosong. Hampir saja mata tertutup untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Hei, apa begini kerjaan seorang hokage, dobe?", tanya suara menyebalkan itu mengganggu rasa kantuknya.

"Aku hanya beristirahat sebentar teme! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tiap hari disuruh menyelesaikan gunungan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk", balas naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Tapi sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tak peduli, "oh ya? itu kan resikomu yang ngotot ingin menjadi hokage".

Sambil mendengus kesal, naruto membalas, "apa mau kamu datang kesini teme? Kalau hanya ingin membuatku emosi, lebih baik pergi saja sana!"

"Hmm, jadi datang kesini itu hanya diperbolehkan jika ada urusan?", tanya sasuke santai.

"E..eh?apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman mencurigakan nampak di wajah sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja sasuke berjalan mendekati kursi dimana naruto sedang duduk. Setelah tepat berdiri di hadapan naruto, sasuke agak membungkukan badannya, dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala naruto. Otomatis posisi ini sukses memerangkap naruto di antara tubuh sasuke dan kursi naruto. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap mata biru langit naruto.

"Te..teme..mau apa kamu", ujar naruto terbata. Posisi sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya itu membuat naruto kikuk. Semakin sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin naruto mundur menempel pada sandaran kursi.

Mendadak sebelah tangan sasuke mengelus tangan naruto, berjalan dari punggung tangan, lengan atas, bahu, leher, hingga berhenti tepat di pipi. Naruto merasakan tekanan pada bibir bagian bawah. Dengan ibu jarinya, sasuke mengelus bibir bawah naruto dengan lembut. Sampai di dagu naruto, sasuke mengangkatnya hingga wajah mereka hampir bertemu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? apa kamu pikir aku ini begitu menggoda, dobe?", lanjut sasuke. Jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir naruto tinggal beberapa senti.

Tanpa sadar naruto menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Nafas naruto berubah cepat dan beberapa kali menelan ludah gugup, "ja..jangan mendekat".

Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan udara panas yang dikeluarkan sasuke dari nafasnya. Tentu saja naruto dapat merasakan juga senyuman penuh kemenangan sasuke karena berhasil membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini. Hal ini membuat naruto merinding dan sedikit gemetar.

"Tenang…aku cuma…"

…..heh!...

"BANGUN DOBE!!"

"Eh?", naruto bangun karena kaget, ia langsung membuka mata dan melihat…

….wajah sasuke begitu dekat dengannya….

"GYAAAA!!", teriak naruto benar-benar terkejut. Hampir saja ia jatuh dari kursi.

"Biasa aja, ini cuma aku kok", ujar sasuke bingung melihat kelakuan hokagenya itu.

Naruto yang masih menenangkan diri berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan jantungnya yang deg-degan. Bagaimana pun juga dibangunkan oleh sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuat naruto terkejut. Belum lagi dengan mimpinya barusan, dimana dirinya dan sasuke berada di posisi cukup 'menjanjikan'…

"Haduh, kaget aku…heh! Bisa ga sih membangunkan dengan cara biasa, ga usah teriak!"

Sasuke hanya mencelos, "dengan cara biasa bagaimana? Ada kebakaran juga mungkin kamu ga merasa, masih tidur".

Naruto memandang sasuke dengan tatapan dingin, "ada perlu apa teme?"

"Nih", kata sasuke sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas berkas,"… laporan tugas ANBU sampai bulan kemarin, juga beberapa hasil penyelidikan. Untuk tugas jangka panjangnya belum ada laporan, karena para ANBU yang bertugas saat ini belum menyerahkan laporan keadaan mereka sementara. Mungkin akhir minggu ini atau minggu depan bisa dikejar…"

Naruto memeriksa beberapa berkas laporannya sebelum teringat akan sesuatu, "hei teme, tidak usah diserahkan minggu ini juga tidak masalah. Santai saja, tidak usah terlalu menyibukkan diri"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Aku tidak mau menunda, semakin lama aku menyerahkan, semakin banyak laporan yang menumpuk"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah dibawa sibuk. Kamu tuh terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan. Sebentar lagi minato ulang tahun, dia sengaja tidak merayakan karena kamu sibuk di pekerjaan", sahut naruto dengan muka serius.

Mendengar hal ini sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membalas, "mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah besar, tidak usah dirayakan segala. Lagipula yang bersangkutan sepertinya juga tidak terlalu peduli".

Naruto kesal melihat sikap sasuke yang apatis terhadap anaknya sendiri, "kamu benar-benar tidak peduli kepada minato. Dasar! Sikapmu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah!".

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Memang sifatku begini kok, minato tidak bermasalah dengan ini", balas sasuke dengan dingin.

"Benar! Mungkin karena kamu makanya ibunya minato pergi…!"

Suasana ruangan mendadak dingin. Ucapan naruto membuat sasuke tertegun, ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Beberapa poni hitam menutupi mata sasuke. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke lantai. Naruto yang merasakan perubahan ini segera mengutuk diri sendiri, 'sial! Kenapa aku malah ngomong begitu…aah, aku keceplosan'

"Memang benar…memang semuanya salahku", sasuke mengaku tiba-tiba. Dari pandangan matanya terlihat kalau sasuke menahan perasaannya yang menderita. Raut wajahnya sangat sedih seperti sedang menahan sakit. "…baiklah, aku permisi hokage-sama", lanjut sasuke berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan baju sasuke, "tunggu sasuke!! Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud…".

Karena lengan bajunya tertarik tiba-tiba, keseimbangan sasuke menjadi hilang. Hampir ia jatuh ke atas meja naruto. Untungnya sebelah tangan sasuke bereaksi cepat, langsung menopang di atas meja.

Karena kejadian ini, posisi badan naruto dan sasuke menjadi sangat dekat. Kedua wajah hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah naruto yang menyesal. Dan naruto sendiri juga melihat wajah sasuke yang tampak terluka.

"Naruto…"

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Ruangan menjadi sunyi kembali. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun mereka tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya satu sama lain. Keheningan ruangan tetap terjaga sampai…

JLEP!!

Sebuah kunai tertancap di meja, tepat di samping tangan sasuke. Spontan sasuke dan naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya kunai. Namun orang yang mereka tak sangka sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"MINATO!!", teriak sasuke dan naruto berbarengan.

"Eh maaf, tanganku licin nih", ujar minato santai tak berdosa.

Seketika wajah sasuke dan naruto berubah menjadi horor. 'anak ini…apa dia mau membunuhku?', pikir sasuke sambil menjauhkan badannya dari naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan lengan baju sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke markas, dobe", sasuke berjalan ke pintu. Namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar, sasuke menjitak pelan kepala minato yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, "hei, ambil sana kunainya", katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Melihat kepergian sasuke, naruto mulai panik tidak jelas, 'oh tidak! Aku belum menyelesaikan masalahku barusan dengan sasuke! Haduh gawat, aku dimaafkan tidak ya?!'

Minato bengong melihat panik mode hokagenya, "….naruto-san?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang minato dan langsung memukulkan wajahnya pada meja, 'kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan ayah dan anak pada hari yang sama…aah, hidupku suram..'

--

Di Ichiraku ramen, minato hanya diam dan bingung memandang hokagenya. Sebentar-sebentar naruto menghela nafas, dan memakan ramennya tidak begitu bersemangat. Padahal biasanya naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap seolah-olah ramen yang ada di depannya adalah satu-satunya makanan yang tersisa di dunia.

Minato menduga ini akibat peristiwa yang terjadi antara ayahnya dan dengan rokudaimenya itu. Sebelumnya minato sudah curiga karena tidak biasanya ruangan hokage begitu sepi. Setelah mengintip ke dalam, ia menemukan posisi ayahnya sangat dekat dengan sang hokage. Minato melihat ekspresi aneh antara dua orang pria yang sangat disayanginya itu, ekspresi antara sesal dan terluka. Karena itulah minato mengambil inisiatif dengan…..melempar kunai, 'bukan berarti aku cemburu…bukan,bukan'

"Naruto-san", panggil minato.

Naruto menoleh kaget namun ia tersenyum, "maaf aku melamun, ada apa minato-chan?"

"….naruto-san…apa naruto-san naksir pada tousan?", tanya minato tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan minato membuat muka naruto merah padam. Sambil terbata-bata, naruto menjawab, "e-eh..apa?..ma..mana mungkin a-aku suka pada teme si-sial itu"

Batin minato mencelos, 'cih, dari reaksinya saja sudah ketahuan. Rupanya aku memang tidak ada kesempatan'

"Haduh minato…kamu jangan nanya pertanyaan aneh seperti itu… loh? Ngomong-ngomong kolnya ga kamu makan?", naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kamu tidak suka kol ya?"

Minato menjawab sambil menghela nafas, "bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja aku tidak punya perasaan khusus terhadap kol"

"Hah?...minato-chan itu kan hanya makanan", ujar naruto bingung. 'apa dia benar-benar anak sasuke', tanya naruto dalam hati.

--  
"Jadi tidak ada kelas?", tanya naruto lagi.

"Bukannya tidak ada, hanya setengah hari belajar. Iruka-sensei harus rapat dengan guru lainnya"

"hmmm"

Setelah puas makan dari Ichiraku ramen, naruto dan minato segera kembali ke kantor hokage, mengingat pekerjaan naruto banyak yang belum selesai. Berhubung tidak ada kesibukan, minato berencana menghabiskan hari bersama naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang hokage tower menuju ruang kerja hokage

Sebelum mencapai pintu ruangan hokage, dari dalam terdengar suara pembicaraan serius beberapa orang, 'eh, siapa? Dari suaranya seperti sakura dan shikamaru..', tebak naruto dalam hati.

Namun tepat sebelum naruto membuka pintu, terdengar pembicaraan yang membuat naruto dan minato langsung menoleh satu sama lain.

"…_aku kasihan jika minato tahu kenyataan bahwa ibunya sebenarnya masih ada di desa ini…"_

Mendengar berita ini, baik dari pihak naruto maupun minato, hanya terkejut tak menyangka.

'Ibunya minato…'

'Kaasan…'

'…MASIH ADA DI KONOHA INI?!'

--TBC—

Hooh, akhirnya kebikin juga. Untuk editorku Aria TheChesireCat, terima kasih banyak atas masukan dan usahamu. Ga marathon kan? Sekalian untuk Hatake Ghee, lanjutin tuh fanfic!! Udah ditagih produseeer… untuk sekarang ga ada ide baru lagi deh! sambil sembunyi di belakang meja gambar. Semangat my minions!!

Ok, kritikan diterima, flame dibalas bakar…


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning :Yaoi, a bit fluffiness, a bit angstiness, a bit craziness

Disclaimer : apa kalian melihat adegan bermesraan Naruto dengan Sasuke? Enggak kan! Berarti dia punya Masashi Kishimoto, cih!

A/N : Untuk Hatake gHee, dari Aria dan Raven yang sedang bernyanyi

"….Si volvieras a miiiii…..d'architeee..ct…."

"…" speech -- bicara

'…' though – dalam hati

**Walking on the Thin Ice**

By Raven-Zala

Chapter 2

'Ibunya Minato ternyata masih ada di Konoha ini'

Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Naruto dan Minato diam membisu. Dua pikiran berbeda namun berinti sama memenuhi benak masing-masing. Lorong panjang tempat mereka berdiri seolah-olah mengejek mereka akan pertanyaan tak berujung.

Minato memalingkan pandangan dari Naruto. Menatap dinding di depannya dengan wajah galau. Naruto sendiri bingung mau berkata apa pada Uchiha muda di depannya itu. Beribu kalimat ingin dikatakan tapi tak satu pun terucap.

"Mi…"

"Naruto-san! Maaf aku permisi dulu", potong Minato tiba-tiba sambil berlari pergi.

"MINATO!!",namun belum sempat Naruto mengejar anak laki-laki itu, pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka.

BRAKK!!

Dari dalam ruangan keluarlah sosok wajah Shikamarau yang kaget dan khawatir.

"Naruto…sejak kapan kamu ada di depan pintu?", tanya sakura yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"..dari sejak pertangahan kalian bicara"

Sakura dan Shikamaru saling melirik sebelum Sakura kembali bertanya.

"…tadi kamu dengar pembicaraan kami?"

Naruto hanya menggangguk diam. Sudah jelas ia mendengar pembicaraan antara kedua orang temannya. Walaupun tidak semuanya, tapi justru ia menguping tepat saat informasi penting itu diucapkan. Sambil agak mundur merapat pintu, Shikamaru menyilahkan masuk hokagenya itu ke dalam. Naruto masuk ke dalamnya ruangannya. Dari wajahnya yang serius terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Naruto aku datang kesini mau berbicara perihal rumah sakit…"

"Sakura..", potong Naruto.

"..ya?"

"Apa benar ibunya Minato masih di sini?", tanyanya serius.

Usaha Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya gagal. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shikamaru meminta pertolongan. Sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, Shikamaru menjawab.

"..ehm..yah..sepertinya begitu", namun Shikamaru tidak berani menatap rokudaimenya itu secara langsung. '…cih, menyusahkan..', ujarnya dalam hati.

"Lalu..", lanjut Naruto, "…kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?".

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "naruto bukan posisi kami untuk memberitahumu. Itu sudah menjadi urusan pribadi keluarga Sasuke kan, jadi…"

"Tapi aku ini Hokage!! Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada semua masyarakat Konoha ini, dan lagi kalau Sasuke tahu istrinya masih ada disini, kenapa…"

"Naruto!", potong Sakura, "posisimu sebagai Hokage juga ada batasnya, kalau memang itu urusan pribadi Sasuke, kami sendiri juga tidak dapat ikut campur"

"…naruto, bukannya kami egois, tapi kami hanya menghormati keputusan Sasuke yang tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu. Sebagai sahabatnya juga sebaiknya kamu mengerti", sambung Shikamaru bijak.

Naruto diam saja, tidak membalas apa-apa lagi. Dalam hatinya Naruto juga bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apakah ia siap mengetahui siapa ibunya Minato, siapa orang yang sudah mengambil hati Sasuke. Takut akan jawaban yang diharapkan, naruto memilih untuk bungkam.

--

"…karena kekuatannya ia diangkat menjadi hokage pertama sekaligus pendiri Konoha ini…"

Suara Iruka terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Minato. Hari ini mereka belajar diluar kelas, tepatnya di atas atap Akademi. Pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh iruka-sensei adalah sejarah Konoha. Selagi murid-murid lainnya serius mendengarkan Iruka, Minato malah melamun dengan memandang desa Konoha kejauhan. Hari ini memang Minato sedang tidak ada mood. Pagi tadi pun ia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara pada ayahnya ketika sarapan. Hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi, sarapan, tanya basa-basi kapan ayahnya pulang bekerja, dan pamit pergi sekolah.

"…kepemimpinan lalu dilanjutkan oleh Hokage kedua yang merupakan anak dari Hokage pertama. Lalu dilanjutkan lagi Hokage ketiga yang dulunya bergelar Profesor…"

Kejadian kemarin masih mengusik pikirannya. Apalagi setelah itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan sang Hokage begitu saja tanpa basa-basi. Hidup tanpa seorang ibu selama hampir sepuluh tahun membuat ia sulit menerima kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa ibunya masih ada di desa yang terbentang di hadapannya itu.

"…kemudian konoha dilanjutkan oleh hokage ke-empat yang merupakan murid dari muridnya hokage ke-tiga. Namun sayang, kepemimpinannya tidak berlangsung lama, setelah itu ia meninggal melindungi Konoha dari serangan Kyuubi…"

'Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tousan tidak pernah bicara apa-apa. Selama ini ia selalu menghindar kalau berbicara tentang kaasan. Selama ini sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu terjadi. Tapi semuanya selalu menghindar…sama saja', pikir minato sambil menumpukan sikunya di _railing_ dan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan.

"…kepemimpinan dipegang lagi oleh Hokage ke-tiga sampai ia meninggal karena suatu serangan. Cucu dari Hokage pertama datang, dan langsung mengambil alih kepemimpinan yang kosong..."

Suasana atap akademi begitu damai. Berbagai macam kelakuan murid-murid mengikuti pelajaran. Ada yang serius, atau ngobrol sambil bisik-bisik dengan temannya, atau seperti biasanya para gadis-gadis memandang penuh pesona pada Minato. Minato yang hari ini mengenakan jaket lengan panjang berleher dan berwarna hitam-biru serta celana hitam ¾ itu tidak mengacuhkan para penggemarnya seperti biasa.

"…sampai sekarang kepemimpinan dipegang oleh hokage ke-enam. Nah, sejauh ini ada pertanyaan?", tanya Iruka sambil menatap seluruh anak-anak muridnya itu. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab. "…kalau begitu aku saja yang bertanya. Pertanyaan mudah jika kalian memperhatikan, 'siapa pendiri Konoha ini'……minato-kun?". Iruka tahu kalau sejak tadi Uchiha kecil itu tidak memperhatikannya, karena itulah ia sengaja memanggil agar dapat menangkap perhatiannya, 'tidak biasanya seperti itu' pikirnya.

Minato tetap menoleh karena panggilan senseinya itu. Namun pandangannya tidak berubah, masih kosong, karena pikirannya sendiri tidak tertuju pada pelajaran. Sejak tadi semua ucapan Iruka hanya lewat begitu saja, tidak ada satu pun yang nyangkut di otaknya.

"…", Minato terdiam.

"…", balas Iruka juga sambil menatap lurus muridnya itu.

"…bukan saya, sensei…", jawab Minato datar.

Iruka dan murid lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, "…iya, memang bukan kamu". Dari jawabannya, Iruka tahu kalau pikiran Minato sedang tertuju kemana-mana, "…ya sudah, pelajaran kita tutup hari ini karena waktunya sudah habis. Setelah ini langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing….hati-hati di jalan".

Ucapan Iruka membubarkan kelas. Murid-murid segera kembali ke dalam ruang kelas untuk mengambil tasnya masing-masing. Sebelum Minato beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap akademi itu, Iruka memanggilnya.

"MINATO!!"

Minato yang yang hendak pergi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Iruka, "..ya?"

"tidak…hanya saja sepertinya hari ini kamu tidak seperti biasanya, tidak bersemangat. Apa ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantu", tanya Iruka khawatir.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa", jawabnya tidak ingin membuat senseinya itu khawatir, "…tadi pagi aku habis buang air besar, jadi agak lemas..", lanjut Minato tidak jelas.

"…haah? Apa hubungannya?", bertambah satu _sweatdrop_ lagi di kepala Iruka. 'Dia…sungguh seorang Uchiha?', bisik Iruka dalam hati sambil memegang kepalanya yang bingung itu.

Sedari tadi Minato memperhatikan gerak-gerik senseinya itu. Minato sempat ragu, namun setelah beberapa saat Minato memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "sensei, aku mau nanya.."

"…tanya apa?", Iruka kaget melihat perubahan tiba-tiba muridnya itu.

"…sensei, kenal dengan ibuku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut langsung membuat Iruka terkejut dan kaku. Perubahan ekspresi sang guru tersebut tidak lepas dari penglihatan Minato. Minato memincingkan matanya, menunggu jawaban dari senseinya.

"ehm..i-itu..yah…aku..kenal sih", jawab Iruka dengan terbata. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Minato. Dalam hati, Iruka sudah panik mau berkata apa. Takut jika jawabannya membuka tabir gelap yang selama ini ditutupinya dengan baik-baik. "eh gawat sudah jam segini, aku harus mengantarkan laporan ke kepala sekolah. Sudah ya Minato, segera pulang. Hati-hati di jalan", katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak memberikan jawaban yang sangat menggantung pada Minato, tapi hanya sebatas itu yang hanya dapat ia berikan.

Minato tak membalas mendengar jawaban senseinya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap kepergian sang guru. Atap akademi sudah kosong, tinggal Minato sendiri saja. Langit sore terbentang diatasnya. Dengan menghela nafas, Minato melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelas.

'…ah, sudah kuduga', bisiknya dalam hati.

--

Dengan menutup lembaran berkas terakhir, Sasuke menghela nafas, 'hari ini cukup sampai disini'. Posisinya sebagai kapten ANBU membuatnya ia harus bekerja tiap hari, apalagi jika sedang ada misi. Sasuke tidak jarang melakukan misi selama sebulan penuh. Menjaga keamanan Konoha yang berada pada pundaknya itu membuat ia sulit membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarganya, dalam hal ini Minato. Ketika Minato masih kecil, Sasuke kelabakan meninggalkannya seorang diri ketika ia hendak melakukan misi. Namun dengan bantuan dari teman-temannya terutama Naruto, Sakura, Iruka dan Kakashi-sensei, beban di pundaknya sedikit terangkat. Kadang Sasuke menitipkan Minato pada Sakura dengan harap anaknya tidak akan kesepian karena dapat bermain dengan kedua anak Sakura. Namun agaknya Minato sendiri lebih ingin bersama-sama dengan hokage ke-enam itu. Apa boleh buat, Sasuke tidak dapat melarangnya.

Mentari sudah sampai di ufuk barat. Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barang dan keluar dari ruangannya. Beberapa pekerja lain menyapanya dalam perjalanan menuju pintu keluar markas, tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya saja.

Tepat di balik pintu kaca berbingkai aluminium dengan pegangan dari _stainless steel _itu, Sasuke melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, berdiri menunggu sambil memandang ke arah luar.

"Minato?", sapa Sasuke sambil menutup pintu pintu di belakangnya, "ada apa? Tumben menjemput?"

Minato membalas dengan senyuman di wajah, "tidak apa-apa kan? Sedang ingin saja".

"oh.."

Tiba-tiba Minato menggaet lengan Sasuke dan menariknya jalan menjauhi markas, "hei tousan, makan malam diluar yuk. Jarang-jarang kan..", pintanya.

Dengan senyum di bibir, Sasuke menjawab, "boleh saja".

Sepasang ayah-anak Uchiha itu segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Markas ANBU. Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sore berdua. Makan malam dan berkeliling melihat beberapa pertokoan sampai malam. Sasuke cukup menikmati waktunya berdua saja dengan anak satu-satunya itu. Mereka memang jarang bepergian bersama. Untuk pergi berbelanja kebutuhan, Sasuke lebih sering sendirian.

Langit malam sangat cerah sehingga bintang-bintang yang bersinar pun terlihat. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka menyusuri jalan kecil yang tidak terlalu dilewati banyak orang. Karena Uchiha mansion sendiri terletak di pinggir Konoha, akses menuju kesana jarang didirikan rumah-rumah. Di kanan-kiri bagian jalan dipenuhi rimbunan pepohonan. Untungnya walaupun gelap, sinar bulan masih menerangi sebagian jalan.

"haa…kalau perutku kenyang hatiku riang", ujar Minato.

"Kamu…dasar aneh", kata Sasuke yang sudah maklum itu.

Namun Minato segera membalas, "apa yang aneh?! Aku tidak aneh!! Setidaknya, aku tidak makan selai pakai jempol kaki…", dengan wajah cemberut Minato memalingkan muka dari ayahnya.

"Memang ada orang yang bisa?!",

"Hm?", Minato malah tersenyum kepada ayahnya.

'Rasanya…tidak ada keturunan Uchiha seperti ini…', batin Sasuke meratap.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sambil melamun pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada jalan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba suara Minato memecah lamunannya.

"Tousan….gendong aku", pintanya

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis menatap Minato, bingung akan permintaan anaknya yang tidak biasa itu, "kamu itu sudah besar.."

"aah, pelit!", Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan melipat tangannya ke dada.

Namun beberapa detik setelah itu, Minato melihat ayahnya berjongkok di depannya dan menoleh padanya, "sini..", kata Sasuke menawarkan punggungnya.

Dengan wajah bahagia, Minato berlari menuju ayahnya. Setelah Minato mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher ayahnya, Sasuke mengunci kedua kaki Minato dengan tangannya. Meyadari posisi Minato sudah cukup aman, Sasuke berdiri dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya dengan Minato di punggung.

Merasakan kehangatan ayah dari belakang, Minato tersenyum. Sudah lama Minato tidak merasakan saat-saat manis seperti ini, pada dasarnya Minato adalah anak yang mandiri, karena itulah ia jarang bermanja-manja pada ayahnya. Bagi Minato, Sasuke adalah seorang ayah yang baik, teman yang dipercaya, guru yang diteladani, dan…saingan cinta.

Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampan, Sasuke menjadi sosok ayah muda yang populer di kalangan para wanita. Dada bidang, bahu lebar, dan otot-otot tubuh terbentuk sempurna hasil dari profesinya sebagai ninja elit ANBU selama bertahun-tahun, rupanya tidak mengecewakan. Juga wajah dinginnya yang mewakili keangkuhan seorang Uchiha, rambut dan warna matanya yang gelap, sangat cocok kalaunya ayah diberi gelar _King of Darkness_. Minato pikir ayahnya tidak sulit membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut di depannya hanya dengan sekali pandang. Sudah dibuktikan dengan tatapan terpesona semua wanita yang ditemui mereka selama perjalanan pulang.

Karena itulah Minato tambah tidak mengerti, jika ayahnya saja baik dan sempurna seperti itu, kenapa ibunya harus meninggalkannya. Apa yang membuat ayahnya harus mengalah untuk merelakan kepergian ibunya begitu saja.

"tousan…."

"hn?"

"…kenapa ibu pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat bahu dan tangan Sasuke mendadak tegang. Minato dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak membalas sepatah kata pun. Pandangan Sasuke tetap tertuju ke depan dan ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun.

"…apa karena aku? Karena melahirkan aku? Atau sebenarnya ada alasan lain..", lanjut Minato penasaran

"Sudahlah Minato….Ibumu itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Sekarang ini ia telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri yang lebih bahagia. Kita juga memiliki kehidupan yang harus dijalani. Mulai hari ini, tolong jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang dia", ujar Sasuke menutup pembicaraan.

Minato jadi terdiam mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu. Sunyinya jalan pada malam hari tidak menutup pikiran Minato yang sudah penuh memikirkan masalah ibunya. 'Memang percuma bertanya pada tousan, dia tidak akan pernah menjawab apa-apa…'. Gagal mendapat penjelasan, Minato memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berusaha mengorek informasi dari ayahnya. 'tapi juga percuma saja bertanya pada orang lain', bisik Minato dalam hati, '…kalau begitu lebih baik aku mulai bergerak sendiri'.

Malam itu, Minato menetapkan hati untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya dengan usaha sendiri. Seorang sosok yang sangat dirindukannya walaupun selama bertahun-tahun ia menyangkal hal tersebut. Namun, ia tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak lainnya, yang sebenarnya mengharapkan keutuhan sebuah keluarga.

Maka….dimulailah penyelidikan Minato….

--

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku panggil tiba-tiba, Naruto-san harus meninggalkan pekerjaan", ujar Minato yang melihat kedatangan Rokudaime itu ke Gunung Hokage untuk menemui dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa Minato-chan", katanya sambil duduk.

"…naruto-san?...kenapa kau tidak duduk diatas kepalamu sendiri saja?"

Naruto yang butuh berapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Minato, diam tertegun, "oh….benar…", lanjutnya pindah ke 'kepalanya sendiri'.

Setelah mengambil posisi yang nyaman di 'atas kepalanya', Naruto menoleh pada Minato, "Ada yang mau dibicarakan?"

Uchiha kecil itu mengangguk. Setelah penetapan hati kemarin untuk mencari sendiri keberadaan ibunya, Minato memutuskan untuk bertanya pada rokudaime sebagai penyelidikan awal. Posisi Naruto sebagai Hokage mungkin bisa membantunya, pikir Minato.

"Ini tentang ibuku…", sahutnya dengan wajah serius, "apa Naruto-san tahu?...sesuatu dulu ketika aku lahir?"

Naruto terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Minato. Tadinya ia sudah mengubur semua pikiran tentang hal tersebut dari kepalanya. Namun tampaknya tidak untuk sore hari ini.

"…maaf Minato-chan, aku tidak tahu", katanya tertunduk.

Minato tidak melepas pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apakah pria di depannya itu berkata sesungguhnya atau tidak, seperti yang lain…

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…kamu tiba-tiba datang…bersama Sasuke"

Minato mengernyitkan alis curiga, "tiba-tiba?"

Naruto tersenyum menatapnya, "iya…sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku baru sembuh dari koma.."

"Apa?!"

"…aku terluka ketika sedang melakukan misi…diserang oleh penjahat', ujar Naruto pura-pura sedih, "…lalu perutku robek…mungkin ususku terburai.."

"CUKUP!! TOLONG JANGAN DIDESKRIPSIKAAAAN..!!", potong Minato histeris, berusaha tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Hokagenya dulu.

Geli melihat respon dari Minato, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "…tidak, tidak, maaf..aku hanya tahu Sasuke membawamu sebagai anaknya…"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah sedih. Minato yang merasakan perubahan itu mendekatkan diri ke Naruto dan berdiri di hadapannya, "tentang tousan…apa Naruto-san senang dengan kembalinya tousan ke desa ini?", tanyanya tersenyum.

Naruto segera menatap Minato dan membalas tersenyum ,"yah...tentu saja aku senang. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua stengah tahun berlatih, demi memulangkan kembali ayahmu. Eh ternyata dia pulang dengan sukarela. Rasanya…semua usahaku itu percuma", katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Aku rasa tidak percuma, karena akhirnya kau menjadi apa yang diimpikan sedari dulu…menjadi Hokage"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Minato, Naruto kembali tersenyum. Walau mempunyai sifat yang berbeda, Sasuke dan Minato memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama berhati baik dan perhatian, namun caranya saja yang berbeda. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang dingin dan lebih mengedepankan tindakan dibanding ucapan. Minato orangnya sangat terbuka dan ceria, hal itulah yang membuatnya sering dipertanyakan sebagai anaknya Sasuke.

"Dobe!"

Naruto dan Minato langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke, yang pada saat itu mengenakan setelan hitam dengan jaket jounin, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau itu…kalian sedang apa disini?", tanyanya dengan dingin, "jangan bilang kau kabur dari tugasmu, usuratonkachi.."

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke, "apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak kabur...hanya ingin beristirahat menghirup udara segar. Setelah seharian penuh berkutat dengan dokumen yang tak ada habisnya…aku ingin istirahat sejenak!!"

"eeh, bukannya sama saja? Kalau ada waktu kosong untuk mengobrol, lebih baik kau menyelesaikan tugasmu"

Bukannya mengerti, Naruto malah tambah emosi, "sial kau Teme! Kenapa setiap kedatanganmu hanya membuatku emosi. Lagipula Minato yang memintaku datang!"

Spontan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Minato, "apa benar? Memangnya kau ada keperluan dengan Hokage?"

Minato hanya nyengir, "bukan apa-apa. Ga terlalu penting kok".

Mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya itu, Sasuke menghela nafas, "kalau memang tidak penting lebih baik kamu pulang Minato, sudah sore…."

Mata Minato terbelalak kaget, "eh?"

Sasuke membalas menatap Minato, "pulang…bukan 'eh'.."  
'Cih, dia mengusirku', umpat Minato dalam hati. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki pergi, ia pamit kepada Naruto, "Naruto-san aku pulang duluan…oh ya tousan, aku tahu tangan tousan itu cepat, tapi tolong jangan apa-apakan Naruto-san", ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"APA MAKSUDMU??", teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Minato dengan sweatdrop di kepala dan helaan nafas. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menoleh karena merasa ada orang yang menatapnya. Rupanya orang tersebut adalah Naruto yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"…dobe…ada apa?"

Naruto yang ketahuan sedang memandang Sasuke segera mengalingkan pandangan.

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa"

Sasuke curiga dengan kelakuan Naruto, bertanya lagi pada Hokage ke-enamnya itu, "tadi kalian membicarakan apa?"

Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan wajahnya cerianya dan senyuman yang dipaksakan, "tadi Minato bertanya perihal dirimu"

"Aku?"

"Dia bertanya tentang masa lalu, masih bingung kenapa kamu kembali ke Konoha setelah…tiga tahun itu", ujar Naruto dengan agak menunduk.

Sasuke yang terkejut akan ucapan Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengungkit masa lalunya lagi. Sebuah keputusan yang membawanya pada penyesalan seumur hidup, pergi dari Konoha mengkhianati Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya bukan hal itulah yang ingin dikatakannya. Namun pembicaraannya dengan Minato tadi, membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Dalam hatinya ia ingin menyangkal bahwa kemungkinan keberadaan ibunya Minato…istri dari Sasuke…akan merebut pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, Naruto terus dihantui rasa ketakutan akan perginya seorang Uchiha yang sangat dicintainya itu, kembali ke pelukan istrinya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun memendam semua perasaan, Naruto tidak menyangkal pengharapannya pada Sasuke. Pengharapan kalau suatu saat, Sasuke akan menoleh kepadanya. Namun, sebuah kenyataan menipiskan harapannya itu. Dengan penuh ketetapan hati, Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kau masih mencintai ist-..ibunya Minato?"

Entah kenapa dibandingkan 'istrinya Sasuke', Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan 'ibunya Minato', sebuah kata yang sesuai untuk menjaga kerapuhan hatinya yang bersiap hancur dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang diikuti penyesalan terus berputar dalam pikirannya selama ini. Dengan menatap lurus kedua mata biru bening hokagenya, ia menjawab.

"Iya"

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Naruto membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Gunung Hokage itu tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menghilang itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Maaf Naruto…", bisiknya pelan.

Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin kembali pada Hokage Tower. Butiran air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. 'aku memang bodoh…berharap seperti ini…', isaknya dengan hati yang hancur. Genangan air mata menutupi pandangannya membuat ia berhenti berlari. Naruto berjalan ke arah pohon besar terdekat, menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon tersebut.

'…seharusnya aku tahu…kalau selama ini aku mengejar sesuatu yang kosong', air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, menghanyutkan perasaannya yang berubah menjadi kepingan. Naruto tahu bahwa suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi, namun ia belum siap menerima semua konsekuensinya. Harapan semu itulah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan di sisi orang yang dicintainya..

'…sasuke…'

--

Berdiri menatap gedung tinggi di hadapannya, Minato melangkah menuju pintu masuk dengan dua buah daun pintu. 'Rumah sakit Konoha…tempat yang sesuai untuk mencari informasi mengenai kesehatan seluruh masyarakat Konoha', pikirnya. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan ayahnya, Minato memutuskan menunda penyelidikan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelah gagal mencari data mengenai kelahirannya di rumah, Minato langsung menuju rumah sakit dimana ia dilahirkan, rumah sakit satu-satunya di Konoha. 'Pasti semua dokumen kesehatan tersimpan aman di rumah sakit ini. Semua data kesehatan, kelahiran maupun kematian akan tercatat tanpa cela'.

Minato memasuki area rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ruangan tempat dimana Kepala Rumah Sakit bekerja. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapatkan jawaban, Minato membuka pintu memasuki ruangan.

"Halo, Tsunade baa-chan", sapanya.

Mata Tsunade terbelalak kaget melihat tamu yang datang berkunjung.

"Minato? Wah tumben, ada perlu apa?", tanya mantan Hokage ke-lima itu pada keturunan Uchiha di depannya.

Minato tersenyum pada wanita yang sebenarnya sudah berumur itu, "Tsunade baa-chan, aku minta tolong. Aku ingin melihat dokumen kesehatanku…mau kugunakan untuk tugas sekolah"

"Dokumen kesehatan?", awalnya Tsunade masih curiga akan tujuan Minato. Namun melihat anak laki-laki tampan itu hanya tersenyum polos padanya, hati Tsunade menyerah.

"Baiklah…aku akan memberimu ijin. Temuilah Shizune di ruang Staf, dia akan membantumu mencari dokumen yang akan kamu cari"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tsunade baa-chan!!", sahut Minato yang berlari mendekati Tsunade dan langsung memeluknya.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Tsunade menatap serius Minato, "jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya".

"…tidak kok", jawabnya sambil menutup pintu.

Selama perjalanan ke ruang Staf, Minato bersiul santai. Beberapa kali menegur para pekerja medis. Sampai ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Bibi Shizuneee…."

Shizune yang pada saat itu cukup sibuk bekerja, menoleh pada Minato, "Minato? Ada apa?"

"Tsunade baa-chan menyuruhmu membantuku mencari dokumen kesehatanku…aku perlu untuk tugas sekolah", ujar Naruto lagi.

Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya boleh?...aduh, keadaan lagi seibuk begini. Tapi ayolah aku antar…"

Namun belum jauh mereka meninggalkan ruang staf. Sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Shizune!! Darurat!! Tenagamu dibutuhkan cepat!!", teriak seorang pekerja medis setengah berlari.

"Ya ampun….", Shizune menoleh pada Minato, "Maaf Minato aku tidak bisa menemanimu…ini, kunci ruangan dokumen, pergilah sendiri!"

Minato menatap kepergian Shizune kemudian menatap sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di tangannya. "Hehe…", Minato nyengir.

Ruang dokumen sangat besar dan agak gelap, karena cahaya matahari dari luar hanya masuk pada bukaan-bukaan kecil pada sebelah atas rak. Berbagai macam berkas, dokumen maupun gulungan kertas memenuhinya. Rak-rak dokumen tinggi berada pada setiap dindingnya. Minato agak kesulitan menemukan dokumen kelahiran yang dicarinya, beberapa berkas sudah berserakan di lantai.

'Hmm…data kelahiran sepuluh tahun yang lalu…data kelahiran…ah, ini dia'. Minato menarik tumpukan berkas itu yang ternyata lumayan berat. 'Astaga, tebal sekali. Kalau dilempar ke Akamaru pasti mati'

Dengan tidak sabar, ia memeriksa satu per satu kertas pada berkas kelahiran tersebut. Jantung Minato berdegub keras bersiap mengetahui semua jawaban. Keingintahuannya semakin tinggi semakin ia mendekati tanggal kelahirannya. 'delapan November…sembilan November…sebelas…duabelas November….'

'..loh? tunggu bentar! Kok rasanya tadi terlewat', Minato memeriksa balik, '…sebelas…sembilan…loh?loh?'

Berbagai macam dugaan langsung memenuhi benak Minato, 'kemana kertas bertanggal sepuluh November itu?', tanyanya gundah. Tubuh Minato mendadak lemas. Kecurigaannya terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi pada masa lalu terbukti, dengan kosongnya data-data mengenai kelahirannya. 'Apa sebegitu rahasianya kah kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu…sampai semuanya menutupinya seperti ini?', berbagai macam perasaan, sedih, penasaran, dan kesal berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Di dalam ruang dokumen yang cukup gelap itu, Minato tertunduk pasrah.

-TBC-

Seorang wanita mendekati Minato sambil berlari merentangkan tangannya..

Aria : Minato!! Come to Mama!! Come to Mama!!

BLETAKKKK!!

Raven : (menyeret Aria yang pingsan)… Maaf, kesalahan bukan ada pada komputer anda, tapi ada pada teman author. Silahkan mereview…


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning :Yaoi…chap senang-senang..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto masih punya Naruto…Mas! Kapan dkau akan memasangkan Sasuke dan Naruto!

A/N : Semua maaf update-nya lamaaaa. Saya agak sibuk dan akhir-akhir ini malah sering dapet ide cerita untuk pairing-pairing baru. Cerita lama agak terlupakan jadinya. Sekali lagi maaf yaa…..(nunduuk)

"…" speech -- bicara

'…' though – dalam hati

**Walking on the Thin Ice**

By Raven-Zala

Chapter 3

Di dalam ruang dokumen yang cukup gelap, itu Minato tertunduk pasrah.

Bahkan untuk data kelahirannya yang otentik sekalipun tak ada. Rasa curiga mulai bertambah dalam pikirannya. Dalam kegalauan hatinya, sebuah jawaban tiba-tiba menghampiri. Matanya terkejut terbelalak, setelah selama ini dicari...kertas bertanggal Sepuluh November itu...

...tepat berada di bawah kakinya...

'eh,keinjak', ujarnya agak bodoh.

Minato memungut kertas yang agak kusut itu ke hadapannya. Setelah beberapa detik memeriksa, matanya kembali membesar. 'DA..DATA KELAHIRAN MACAM APA INIIIII...?!'. Selain kenyataan akan informasi mengenai kelahirannya, Minato tidak menemukan sedikit pun data-data atau tulisan mengenai ibunya. Bahkan data ayahnya sekalipun hanya terdapat nama. Yang ada hanyalah data tidak penting yang kesemuanya mencakup proses dan keadaan ketika dirinya lahir.

'Waktu kelahiran normal..jam 7 malam...tekanan darah stabil...infeksi dan komplikasi...tak ada...caesar...berat bayi 3,2 kilo..wow aku besar ya...panjang 50 cm...tak ada cacat...bayi lahir sehat...detak jantung normal...paru-paru baik...

...yah ini sih data mengenaiku semua!! Ah tidak, kurang data mengenai bayi lahir terlalu 'tampan'...', pikirnya sambil nyengir.

Ckrek...

Spontan Minato langsung menutup berkas tersebut dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dilihatnya Tsunade sudah berdiri di pintu ruangan.

"Dapat yang kau cari?", tanya mantan Hokage itu.

Pelan-pelan Minato menyingkirkan berkas data kelahiran di balik badannya. Menggesernya sejauh mungkin dari pandangan Tsunade.

"Iya, dapat. Tapi tidak begitu penting sih, jadi aku mungkin cukup mengingat saja"

Tsunade tampak memincingkan mata curiga. Namun ia tidak menggubris hal tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah Minato dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan lagi hubungi saja aku atau Shizune"

Minato mengangguk, "Yang aku butuhkan sudah cukup. Terima kasih Tsunade baa-chan. Aku pulang dulu".

Minato pamit pulang pada Tsunade. Dirinya tersenyum pada mantan Hokage itu sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu. Tsunade menatap kepergian Minato dengan tatapan aneh. Diliriknya berkas data kelahiran yang disembunyikan Minato barusan, namun ia tidak berkomentar satu pun mengenai hal tersebut. Minimnya cahaya membuat tubuh Tsunade terlihat hanya siluet semata jika dilihat dari arah pintu masuk.

Hokage ke-empat itu berbalik badan. Melangkahkan kaki menuju rak yang berada paling ujung. Beberapa serakan kertas-kertas diinjaknya tidak perduli. Tepat setelah ia berdiri di depan rak buku dengan kayunya yang sudah lapuk, Tsunade menyelipkan tangannya diantara buku-buku. Ujung jarinya menyentuh sebuah kertas segel yang tertempel dinding kayu yang terhalang deretan buku. Dengan dorongan kecil aliran chakranya pada kertas tersebut, sebuah laci yang tak lebih besar dari ukuran telapak tangan muncul dari balik dinding kayu rak belakang. Tsunade membuka laci tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas. Dipandangnya kertas tersebut dengan tatapan sedih. Dengan menghela nafas ia berbisik.

"Syukurlah, dari dulu aku sudah berjaga-jaga"

Temaramnya ruangan tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. Sebuah data mengenai proses kelahiran...data kesehatan mengenai keadaan ibu dan anak setelah dilahirkan...serta informasi mengenai kedua orang tua dari anak yang lahir.

...sebuah kertas bertanggalkan sepuluh november dengan isi yang lengkap.

--

Kau yang tak punya orang tua atau saudara, mana mengerti perasaanku!

_...lorong panjang berliku..._

Ikatan hanya membuat kita menderita!

_...ruangan yang gelap..._

Aku tinggal memutuskan ikatan itu bukan.

_...kembalilah ke konoha, Sasuke..._

Lebih baik kau berlatih menjadi hokage daripada mencariku.

_...hentikan! apa yang kau lakukan?!_

_...Sasuke!!..._

"NARUTO!!"

Hokage ke-enam itu membuka matanya. Ia menemukan Sakura berada di depannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa?", tanya wanita kepala ninja medis itu, "tadi kau tidur mengigau, mimpi buruk?"

"...ahaha..tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku hanya kecapean"

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya, "daripada kau begadang di kantor begini, lebih baik kemarin kau istirahat pulang".

Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah, "pekerjaanku masih banyak Sakura-chan"

Lama Sakura memandang rokudaimenya itu. Sebagai kepala medis ia juga bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Hokage-nya. Karena itu baginya aneh, Naruto yang setiap hari terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, kelelahan hanya gara-gara pekerjaannya. Aksi diam Naruto juga tidak membantu. Naruto sendiri juga bingung karena tidak biasanya ia bermimpi mengenai masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana ia mati-matian memulangkan Sasuke ke Konoha beserta potongan ingatan kelam lainnya yang bercampur dalam benaknya. Dalam galau Naruto menepis semua ingatan itu dari kepalanya. Sebuah masa lalu kelam ia tidak ingin diingatnya kembali, 'mungkin ini semua akibat pengakuan Sasuke waktu itu...', pikirnya.

"Lho, Naruto...bukankah pagi ini ada kunjungan ke akademi?"

Naruto langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Sakura. Memandang wanita itu seakan kepala Sakura tiba-tiba tumbuh menjadi dua.

"...eh..."

"Eh?"

"...GAWAT!! AKU LUPAAA!!"

Pontang-panting Naruto berlari menuju akademi. Sesampainya disana ia langsung disambut dengan murid-murid akademi dan Iruka dengan helaan nafasnya. Naruto memandang sekolah tempat dimana ia dulu juga belajar. Murid-murid bersemangat yang merupakan masa depan Konoha. Namun ada satu pemandangan yang mengganggunya. Dilihatnya Minato berkali-kali menghela nafas sambil memandang keluar jendela. Naruto mengernyitkan alis, biasanya Minato ceria dan bersemangat ketika ia mengunjungi akademi. Tapi sekarang wajah Minato lesu tidak memperhatikan kelas. Karena itulah ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Naruto menegurnya.

"Minato-chan", sapanya tersenyum, "ada apa? Kok lesu?"

Minato menghela nafas kembali,"..kiamat sudah...", ditatapnya rokudaimenya itu dengan wajah serius, "...semuanya ga ada yang beres..."

"Siapa?"

--flashback beberapa hari yang lalu--

Kegagalannya dalam penyelidikan di rumah sakit, tidak membuat Minato putus asa. Ia mencoba cara lain. Sampailah ia di perpustakaan konoha. 'Agak memaksa sih...tapi mudah-mudahan disini aku dapat sesuatu'. Perpustakaan konoha merupakan perpustakaan yang cukup besar, namun sayang tidak banyak diminati. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengunjunginya padahal untuk kelengkapan buku-buku, dari buku jurus dasar, obat-obatan, sejarah, sampai buku masak sekalipun ada. Namun sesampainya ia di dalam, Minato bertemu dengan orang tak terduga.

"Paman Sai", sapa Minato pada orang tersebut.

"Hai, Minato-kun", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Namun berhubung Sai bukan orang yang mudah berbasa-basi, ia kembali melanjutkan membaca buku.

Wajah Minato berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin dapat mengorek informasi tentang keberadaan ibunya pada paman yang kurang-ekspresi di hadapannya itu. 'tebak-tebak berhadiah deh...'

"Paman, sering baca disini ya?", Minato mengambil kursi di sebelah Sai. Dan menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja.

"Tidak juga..."

"Itu buku apa?", tanyanya menunjuk buku yang dipegang Sai.

Sai memperlihatkan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Judul bukunya tertulis _Cara Menghadapi Akal Bulus Orang Lain_.

"...oh...", entah mengapa Minato merasa tersindir.

Minato membenarkan posisi duduknya, berusaha mungkin agar terlihat santai. Sai sendiri agaknya tdk terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Minato. Minato lanjut berbasa-basi.

"Hei, paman Sai..."

"hm?", Sai menjawab singkat. Ia menutup buku yg dibaca dan diambilnya buku lainnya lagi.

"Paman tahu ibuku?"

Mantan ANBU itu langsung berhenti membaca, dipandangnya buku berjudul _Kejujuran itu penting_ itu. Berhubung Sai itu orang yang sangat textbook, ia menjawabnya.

"Begitulah"

Mendengar jawaban sekena orang di hadapannya, Minato tidak menyerah, "oh ya?..seperti apa orangnya?", pancing Minato lagi.

Sai tambah bingung, 'bilang...enggak..bilang...enggak...', terus kata-kata itu berputar di kepala Sai. Namun, ia tidak menampakkan emosi sedikit pun ketika memandang Minato.

"...itu..."

"Apa!", desak Minato tak sabar.

"ehmm...", pria berambut hitam itu kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang pas. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Minato curiga. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya malah...

"Ibumu tidak punya penis?"

'Woah!', spontan Minato langsung menutup mulut Sai. Dilihatnya orang-orang disekelilingnya langsung memandang mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Di perpustakaan yang cukup sepi. Seorang pengunjung melontarkan kata XXXXX di depan seorang anak kecil!! 'Haduh, malu aku'. Beberapa pengunjung ada yang tertawa geli, ada yang memandang dengan tatapan aneh, dan ada yang dengan pandangan mesum hanya nyengir saja.

'Mau ditaruh mana wajahku sebagai seorang Uchiha ini',

"Idih!! Paman Sai mesum banget sih", semprot Minato sambil menahan diri untuk tidak teriak.

"Oh? Aku harus gimana memangnya?", tanyanya masih tetap dengan wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar bisik-bisik. Ketika Minato menoleh, ditemukan dua perempuan penggemarnya dari kelas sebelah. Tampaknya kedua orang itu sadar dilihat oleh pujaan hatinya. Namun mereka hanya membalas dengan senyuman salah tingkah. Tampaknya kedua orang itu mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan salah satu teman ayahnya itu barusan. Wajah Minato seketika berubah horror, 'OH NO!!'

Rasanya lebih baik dirinya ditelan bumi.

--end flashback—

Naruto membelalakan mata. Dari cerita Minato, ia tak berkomentar banyak. Dirinya sudah maklum akan kelakuan teman mantan se-tim nya itu. "oh", ujar Naruto pendek.

"Pokoknya enggak banget deh", uring Minato, "tadi pagi ketika aku bertemu mereka. Aku bingung mau ngomong apa..!!"

Kepala Naruto hanya menggangguk. Kasihan juga melihat imej Minato turun di hadapan penggemarnya.

"Terus...aku kira cuma itu saja", tambah Minato lagi.

"Ada lagi?"

"...ga parah sih...tapi mengerikan!"

--flashback lagi sehari setelah kejadian sebelumnya--

Usai sekolah, tanpa langsung kembali ke rumah, Minato berlarian mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan ajaib Shino dan Kiba. Sebenarnya yang diperlukan hanya Shino, tapi berhubung mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana, tidak aneh jika Minato menemukan keduanya sekaligus.

Setelah berputar kesana-kemari, akhirnya Minato menemukan keduanya sedang berada pada sebuah rumah makan. Tampaknya sedang terjadi perdebatan ketika Minato mendekat.

"...kali ini pasti dibayar deh", ujar Kiba memohon-mohon.

"Ada apa nih..tumben ribut...", potong Minato, "eh nggak, justru biasanya emang ribut", lanjutnya lagi.

Shino yang sedari tadi diam saja, angkat bicara, "tidak ada hal khusus, hanya saja dia ingin meminjam uang untuk bayar...", sambil menunjuk makanan di hadapan mereka.

Minato menoleh ke arah Kiba, pasang wajah mengasihani, "ya ampun, paman Kiba saking miskinnya sampai tak sanggup membayar makanan sendiri"

"Eh seenaknya! Aku tidak semiskin itu!", sanggah Kiba.

"Jangan khawatir di rumahku masih banyak kok", Minato tersenyum lebar.

Kiba pasang tampang curiga, "banyak apa?"

"...pedigree"

"Hoi! Emangnya aku anjing!!"

"He? Sapa bilang buat paman? Maksud aku buat akamaru..", jawab Minato santai.

Keturunan Inuzuka itu langsung suram jongkok di bawah meja, 'da..dari dulu aku sudah curiga. Apa dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha?'

Minato yang pura-pura khawatir pada keadaan paman satunya itu segera melongok ke bawah meja, "eehm..paman Kiba...bagaimana makanannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Minato, Kiba langsung terbangun kaget, namun..

JDUK!!

...dia tidak memperkirakan 'jarak' antara kepalanya dengan bawah meja.

Melihat Kiba yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, _sweatdrops_ langsung tumbuh di kepala Shino dan Minato.

"Hoi, Shino...aku pinjam uangmu ya...ayolah, kau kan sahabatku", pinta Kiba memelas.

"ooh..jadi persahabatan kalian berdasarkan hutang?", tanya Minato polos.

Kali ini tumbuhlah _sweatdrops_ di kepala Kiba juga, "kok tuduhannya ga enak sih...terus ada perlu apa dengan kita?"

"Oh iya!", teringat akan tujuannya kemari, Minato menoleh ke arah Shino, "paman Shino, aku pinjam seranggamu!! Itu loh, serangga yang bisa mendeteksi bau orang"

"Untuk?", tanya Shino singkat.

"Ya mencari orang! Sebentar saja, besok atau nanti malam kukembalikan"

Shino dan Kiba saling beradu pandang, namun melihat Minato dengan _puppy-eyes_ nya, luluh juga perasaan Shino.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan serangga yang kau maksud. Bulan ini belum saatnya menetas. Kuberikan serangga pendeteksi lain", akhirnya Shino memberikan seekor serangga berwarna hitam kehijauan kepada Minato. Dipandangnya serangga itu dengan tatapan girang.

"Ehehe...terima kasih paman Shino! Aku janji akan segera mengembalikan!", setelah menerima serangga yang dimaksud, Minato langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka.

"Mau kau pakai untuk mencari siapa?!", teriak Kiba sebelum Minato menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ibuku!!"

Kiba terdiam, ia menatap Shino dengan wajah khawatir, "oi, ga apa-apa nih?"

"Keberhasilannya hanya 30", jawab Shino datar.

"...oh...terus, mau kita kejar?"

Dengan hati-hati Minato menggenggam serangga pinjaman. Sebuah senyuman terukir cerah di wajahnya. Ia kira paman Shino akan mempersulit karena serangganya akan digunakan untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya. Tapi nampaknya tidak, rupanya dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Minato menghentikan laju larinya. Dari kantong celana, dikeluarkannya sebuah hitai'ate yang pada lambang konohanya tercoret. 'Sebenarnya aku tak yakin ini barang peninggalan ibu, tapi hanya inilah yang disimpan oleh tousan baik-baik',

"Oke serangga yang manis, cium bau ini dan carilah keberadaan ibuku", pinta Minato sambil meletakkan sang serangga pada hitai'ate.

Sejenak serangga tersebut terdiam, mungkin berusaha menghafal bau asing pada ikat kepala ninja tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, serangga tersebut langsung terbang meninggalkan Minato. Sepasang kaki kecil itu langsung berlari mengejar serangga di hadapannya. Sayangnya jalur yang dilalui makhluk kecil itu bukanlah jalur yang mudah. Kadang Minato harus melewati jalan kecil berbatu, melompat pagar, menyusup halaman rumah orang lain, sampai memanjat pohon-pohon yang beberapa kali disinggahi makhluk tersebut. Perjalanan Minato sendiri agaknya cukup jauh, karena sampailah ia pada sisi terpinggir desa Konoha.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada serangga yang sedang diikutinya, sesekali Minato melirikannya matanya pada pemandangan sekitar. Rumah-rumah kecil yang tertata rapi dengan jarak halaman yang cukup luas. Deretan pohon-pohon berada di sisi kanan-kiri jalan membuat cahaya matahari yang masuk tersaring melalui kisi-kisi daun.

Mendadak serangga tersebut masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah mungil dan menempel pada jendela kayu rumah tersebut. Minato menghentikan laju lari, dan dengan sabar menunggu pergerakan dari makhluk kecil tersebut. Beberapa menit telah lewat, tampaknya serangga itu tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Menandakan telah ditemukannya bau yang dari awal sedang dicari.

Jantung Minato langsung berdetak kencang. Setelah sekian lama dicari dan diselidiki, akhirnya ia akan menemukan jawaban di balik pintu rumah mungil tersebut. Rasa ragu, penasaran, dan khawatir masih memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana jika ternyata salah? Bagaimana jika ibunya tidak mengenalinya? Yang lebih penting, apakah dirinya sendiri siap menghadapi kenyataan tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Minato berjalan mendekati pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seorang wanita. Suara wanita yang ceria namun terdengar matang. Meyakinkan diri, Minato mengetuk pintu perlahan. Ditunggunya beberapa saat, sampai ia mendengar jawaban dari wanita tersebut dari balik pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka, dari dalam keluarlah seorang wanita...

Seorang wanita yang sangat gemuk hingga peralihan antara dagu dengan batas pundak-leher tidak terlihat. Saking penuhnya daerah tersebut tertutup dengan salah satu elemen pengisi tubuh yang bernama lemak. Lekukan tubuh yang membuat Minato berpikir bahkan bentuk gentong paman Gaara lebih indah dari tubuh wanita di depannya. Kedua kaki yang tidak kalah seram dari hewan kuchiyose yang sering dipanggil rokudaimenya.

Air muka Minato mendadak horor. Pikirannya kacau dan batinnya langsung berteriak, 'ASTAGA! TOUSAN, KALAU MILIH ISTRI KIRA-KIRA DONK!!'

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", wanita tersebut tersenyum menyapa dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Minato yang pada saat itu sedang shock, kehilangan kata-kata untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dari dalam mulut sudah akan terucap, namun tak satu pun keluar. Tanpa ada pikiran untuk berbasa-basi, akhirnya Minato bertanya.

"Apakah kau ibuku?!"

Mata wanita tersebut membesar kaget. Namun beberapa detik setelah itu, oleh wanita di hadapannya Minato diberi pelukan hangat dan sangat...erat..

"Ya ampuun, aku senang sekali kalau punya anak setampan kamu!", ujar wanita tersebut dengan nada riang. Minato yang pada saat itu diberi _crushing hug_ hanya bisa terdiam pasrah sambil meringis, 'Aih! Tenaganya ga beda jauh sama tenaga bibi Sakura!! Tousaaan, tolong akuu..!!'. Tambah parah ketika wanita mengusel-ngusel pipinya dengan pipi berlemaknya itu.

Sementara wanita tersebut berceloteh tentang betapa tampannya Minato di pelukannya, di halaman luar berdiri dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Lebih tepatnya lagi seorang yang memandang kejadian barusan tanpa ekspresi dan orang lainnya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"BWAHAHAHA!! APAAN TUH?! HAHAHA! Sasuke mana suka sama perempuan...apalagi PEREMPUAN KAYAK GITU!! GYAHAHAHA!!", suara tawa menyebalkan tersebut sampai ke telinga Minato. Tanpa berpikir jauh, ia langsung tahu siapa orang yang sedang menertawakannya. Minato melayangkan pandangan minta tolong pada kedua orang itu, 'sial! Jangan diem aja. Tolongin donk paman Kiba!!'

Setelah puas menertawai, Shino dan Kiba mendekati wanita pemilik rumah dan meminta maaf kalau ternyata Minato salah orang. Wanita tersebut memaklumi, bahkan ia senang dikunjungi anak tampan seperti Minato. Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, wajah Minato cemberut dan omelan-omelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku kira tadi itu beneran ibuku!! Sampai shock aku dibuatnya...mimpi buruk!!"

"...kan sudah kukatakan, keberhasilannya hanya 30", ujar Shino santai.

Minato mendengus kesal, "kapan paman ngomongnya? dari awal kek!"

"Mau kubilang tapi kau sudah keburu pergi..."

"..."

--end of flashback—

Kali ini Naruto tidak dapat berkomentar. Ia sendiri bingung, entah harus tertawa atau kasihan pada Minato. Dari cerita tersebut, Naruto berpikir jika wanita pilihan Sasuke pastilah bukan wanita dengan wajah pas-pasan. Apalagi dengan perawakan wanita yang Minato deskripsikan. Jauh dari bayangannya.

"Gara-gara kejadian itu, bikin aku trauma seumur hidup!", Minato mengomel, "aku jadi tidak konsentrasi mau ini-itu! Bahkan sampai meninggalkan pe-erku di rumah tadi pagi!! Bagaimana ini?! Iruka-sensei bisa marah!! Dan reputasiku sebagai siswa teladan...TIDAK!!"

Naruto hanya menggangguk terdiam melihat Minato panik sambil menarik rambutnya. Walaupun hokage, dirinya tidak dapat membantu apapun. Tidak mungkin ia bersusah payah bertandang ke Mansion Uchiha hanya demi mengambil pekerjaan rumahnya Minato sementara pekerjaannya masih menumpuk. Atau memohon-mohon pada Iruka-sensei agar Uchiha kecil itu tidak dihukum. Tidak, itu tidak adil untuk murid-murid lainnya.

Sementara Minato masih ribut mengenai pe-ernya, pikiran Naruto langsung penuh dengan usaha Minato mencari ibunya. Dirinya cukup kaget jika ternyata Minato berusaha segigih itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke mengungkit masalah ibunya Minato. Karena itulah, tak pernah sedikit pun keluar rasa khawatir dari dalam dirinya.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu muncul dari balik benaknya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Wajah yang tadinya ceria langsung berubah suram. Minato yang ternyata daritadi memperhatikan Hokagenya, balik bertanya, "Naruto-san? Ada apa?"

Melihat wajah khawatir uchiha kecil tampan itu, Naruto tersenyum, "tidak ada apa-apa Minato-chan...oh iya, aku harus menemui Iruka-sensei sebentar. Kutinggal dulu ya.."

Minato melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah suram ketika meninggalkan ruangan. Wajah yang seperti sedang berpikir dan mengingat sesuatu. 'Apakah cerita barusan mengganggunya?', tanya Minato dalam hati. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memang Minato merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan rokudaimenya. Rasa penasaran terus memenuhi benaknya akan sesuatu terjadi ketika ia meninggalkan hokage pirang itu dengan ayahnya, berdua di atas gunung Hokage. Ia sempat bertanya pada ayahnya, namun yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba terdiam kaget dan mengelak.

Minato sangat tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada dua orang pria itu. Ia berharap apapun permasalah yang terjadi, segera dapat diselesaikan. Bagaimana pun juga ayahnya adalah seorang ANBU yang tugas utamanya melindungi hokage. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika di antara pelingdung dan orang yang dilindungi terjadi masalah dan aksi diam.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar terdengar suara ribut-ribut dan teriakan pesona para wanita. Minato bingung, kalau pun itu teriakan pengemar-penggemarnya di luar, itu tidak mungkin. Sebab dirinya sendiri masih berada di dalam kelas, belum beranjak kemana-mana. Akhirnya ia menoleh keluar jendela, memeriksa keadaan. Beruntung kelasnya berada pada lantai terbawah dan posisi ruangannya berada paling depan. Jendela-jendela yang menghadap keluar langsung memperlihatkan keadaan pada gerbang sekolah.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sangat membuat Minato terkejut dan bengong sesaat. Ia melihat ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha, datang berkunjung ke sekolahnya. Pandangan semua wanita yang berada di sekitar gerbang sekolah langsung tertuju pada Captain ANBU itu. Dari murid-murid perempuan, guru-guru wanita, jounin maupun chuunin wanita yang kebetulan berada di situ, sampai pekerja sekolah seperti tukang kebun, tukang sapu, dan tukang lainnya yang kesemuanya adalah wanita.

Minato langsung berlari keluar ruang kelas dan menemui ayahnya di pintu masuk gedung akademi. Siang itu ia melihat ayahnya berpakaian kasual biasa. Dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna gelapnya digulung sampai siku dan celana hitam ¾ seperti yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari. Berhasil membalut tubuh ayahnya yang tinggi dan terbentuk. Rambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya jabrik namun tertata sempurna. Pemandangan sehari-hari yang dilihat oleh Minato, karena itulah ia tak berkomentar banyak, 'yah, perempuan-perempuan itu sih tidak', keluhnya dalam hati.

Setelah mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Minato, "ini, tugasmu, ketinggalan kan?".

Minato cengok, baru kali ini ayahnya mau bersusah payah mengantarkan sampai sekolah, "woah! Tugasku yang ketinggalan diantar!! Luar biasa!"

"hei, mana 'terimakasih'nya?"

"Hehe, arigatou Tousan!!", jawab Minato dengan muka nyengir dan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Minato dan mengacak-ngacaknya sedikit, "kamu tuh, masih muda sudah pikun".

Minato membalas dengan pura-pura cemberut, "iya deh...maaf"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku balik duluan", kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan anaknya, menuju gerbang akademi.

Tentu saja, ayahnya tak lepas dari pandangan terpesona para wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi Minato masang tampang maklum. Minato Uchiha memang seorang laki-laki –walaupun masih kecil- yang disukai para penggemar perempuan sebayanya dan dikagumi wanita yang lebih tua. Tapi seorang Sasuke Uchiha...Melihat punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh, Minato menghela nafas panjang..

"...Sasuke Uchiha...pria fantasi semua wanita..."

Dilihatnya lagi para wanita di sekitarnya masih memandang kepergian ayahnya. Sekilas pandangannya menyapu seorang pria manis berambut pirang dengan jubah hokagenya, sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Pria tersebut berdiri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Captain ANBU yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang di balik gerbang tersebut. Tatapan sedih namun penuh harap terbaca oleh Minato dari wajahnya.

"...dan juga pria", tambah Minato lagi.

-TBC-

Omake...suatu sore hari yang cerah..

Ghee: ven! Kenapa tanggalnya Sepuluh November

Raven: soalnya gw ngejar Scorpio...

Ghee: kenapa ga tanggal yang lain? Lima belas misalnya?

Raven: sepuluh november kan hari pahlawan!!

Ghee: ...(speechless)...

Trims yang udah baca...reviiiieeewww...


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning :Yaoi…chap senang-senang..lagi?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang dicurigai fujoshi!

A/N : Rupanya di chapter kmarin saya salah mengetik Tsunade jd Hokage ke-empat.Huwaa!! mata ini sudah rabuuun… Maaf, n trimakasih reviewer karena telah memberi tahu.

Prakiraan umur:

Sasuke 27

Naruto 26

Minato, krg lebih 10…

"…" speech -- bicara

'…' though – dalam hati

**Walking on the Thin Ice**

By Raven-Zala

Chapter 4

Hari itu sebenarnya Sasuke enggan bertemu dengan Naruto, namun ia harus menyerahkan laporan pertanggung jawaban anak buahnya selama misi. Tetapi ketika ia sampai di kantor Hokage, ia menemukan kantor itu kosong. 'Kabur lagi', pikirnya malas.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu masih mengusik pikirannya. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya perihal ibu dari Minato. Mengingat akan hal itu membuat lubang kepedihan dalam hati Sasuke kembali ternganga. Cukup baginya mati-matian menjaga rahasia keberadaan ibunya dari Minato. Walaupun setelah itu Minato tak mengungkit masalah tersebut, entah mengapa rasa khawatir dalam diri Sasuke tidak menghilang. 'Jika rahasia ini bocor sedikit saja, maka apa yang aku pertahankan selama sepuluh tahun ini akan sia-sia'.

Sinar mentari siang itu cukup menyengat. Selama beberapa belas menit, Sasuke berputar-putar mencari Naruto. Dari tempat biasa ia makan Ichiraku ramen, sampai atas Gunung Hokage, namun Hokage muda berambut pirang itu belum juga nampak. Akhirnya, sampailah Sasuke di tempat dulu ia dan Naruto biasa berlatih ketika masih Genin, Lapangan latihan, yang terletak di pinggir Konoha.

Sebuah tanah kosong yang diselimuti rumput dan potongan pasak kayu berjumlah 3 buah tertancap di tengahnya. Sembari kakinya melangkah memeriksa, pandangan mata Sasuke menyapu lapangan tersebut. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya sebuah jubah putih tersembul di balik pohon. Mulut Sasuke sudah bersiap mengeluarkan komentar pedas terhadap Hokagenya yang melalaikan pekerjaan. Namun setelah ia berdiri di depan sang Hokage, ia mengurung tindakan itu. Dalam posisi menyandar pada batang pohon, Naruto tertidur. Beberapa kunai tergeletak berantakan tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. 'Habis latihan rupanya', pikirnya lega.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, hendak membangunkan. Sebelum tangannya mencapai Naruto, sebuah gumaman menghentikannya.

"…kenapa Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Dilihatnya sebutir air dari matanya yang tertutup jatuh melewati pipi bergores itu. Perasaan galau Sasuke langsung membuncah. Rasa panik dan khawatir menyelimutinya. Tangannya yang sempat terjulur, ditariknya kembali.

"Na..", Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan. Panggilan yang ingin dikeluarkan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tapi secara tidak sadar, semakin lama tubuhnya makin mendekati tubuh Naruto. Seakan ingin memberikan perlindungan pada pria yang tubuhnya lebih kecil di depannya itu.

Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Naruto. Sekali lagi ia mencoba membangunkan Rokudaimenya. Dengan perlahan ia menepuk bahu Naruto, "Naruto.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit coklat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang masih menempel di bahu Naruto. Belum sempat Sasuke menarik tangannya, sepasang mata dihadapannya terbuka. Namun bukan warna biru langit yang nampak pada sepasang mata tersebut, tapi warna merah.

"Kyuubi…?", Sasuke menahan nafas.

Mata merah naruto a.k.a Kyuubi berubah tajam, "Uchiha…", Kyuubi melonggarkan genggamannya, "sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati".

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya penasaran.

Kedua tangan Kyuubi langsung mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, ditariknya Captain ANBU itu mendekatinya, "Uchiha kecil itu…dan kejadian saat di Gunung Hokage…membuat pintu yang tertutup menjadi bercelah…".

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu", ujar Sasuke dingin.

Kyuubi tersenyum sinis, "Jangan lupa, akulah yang menyelamatkan Uchiha kecil itu dari kematian. Jika Naruto mengetahui ibu Minato yang sebenarnya, seumur hidup ia tidak akan memaafkan'nya'…", lanjut Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut pun ia mengerti.

"Tangkap", mata Kyuubi tiba-tiba kembali terpejam, ia melepas kendali atas Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto langsung lunglai, jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Dilihatnya Hokage ke-enam itu masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Sasuke menghela nafas, diputuskannya ia tidak jadi membangunkan Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke menempatkan salah satu tangannya di bawah lutut kaki naruto dan sebelahnya lagi di punggung. Dengan hati-hati, dibopongnya Naruto yang tertidur pulas menyandar ke dadanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali ke Menara Hokage. Sesampai di kantor, Sasuke menurunkan badan Naruto ke atas sofa. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia tidak sadar akan Naruto yang terbangun tiba-tiba. Dan…

DUAGG!!

Sebelah kaki Naruto tepat menghantam perut Sasuke, menyebabkan Captain ANBU itu terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang. Orang yang membuka pintu terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Rupanya Iruka yang datang.

"Lho? Ada apa ini?", mata Iruka memandang bolak-balik kedua mantan muridnya.

Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan menjawab, "aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia…". Namun begitu melihat Naruto yang terbangun dengan muka horor, Sasuke terdiam.

Mata Sasuke terpejam sejenak sebelum berbicara, "Tampaknya kondisimu lagi jelek. Aku akan kembali nanti". Ia keluar ruangan meninggalkan mantan guru dan Hokage berdua.

Iruka yang masih bingung hanya bertanya pelan, "Naruto?"

--

"Silahkan Minato-kun", kata wanita itu sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh.

Minato menerima dan perlahan diseruputnya teh tersebut, "bibi Hinata tidak bekerja?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku harus bergantian mengurus anak. Soalnya belum biasa ditinggal".

'Kesempatan!', pikir Minato tiba-tiba.

"Bibi Hinata benar-benar istri baik ya. Anak-anak bibi sungguh beruntung".

Dipuji seperti itu membuat muka Hinata bersemu merah, "o..ohya? a-aku pikir se-semua ibu se-seperti itu, Minato-kun", katanya terbata.

Minato mengernyitkan alis, "tapi ibuku tidak". Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, "selama ini sebenarnya aku khawatir". Minato kembali menatap Hinata, pandangannya berubah sedih, dan air mata sedikit tergenang di kedua pelupuk mata Minato. 'Biasanya dengan sedikit air mata buaya bekerja pada setiap wanita', pikirnya percaya diri.

"Jangan-jangan ibuku itu orang jahat ya?...atau dia itu missing-nin?", Minato membuat suaranya sedikit bergetar, "makanya dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan tousan. Dia tidak sayang pada kami"

Mendengar pengakuan dari Minato, Hinata jadi panik, "bu-bukan seperti itu Minato-kun! Ibumu itu orang yang dihormati di Konoha. Dia tidak mungkin orang jahat"

"Tapi buktinya dia tidak ada disini! Kalau dia bukan orang jahat terus kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan tabiatnya begitu buruk dan wajahnya begitu jelek makanya ayah menyuruhnya pergi?"

Hinata terdiam berpikir, "err…Minato-kun. Aku rasa untuk ukuran seorang istri, ayahmu tidak akan memilih yang jelek atau tabiatnya buruk".

Uchiha kecil itu baru sadar, pikirannya kembali teringat peristiwa bersama ibu-ibu gendut nan jelek itu, wajah Minato sedikit meringis, 'eh iya, benar juga'.

Belum sempat Minato membalas, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Di depannya munculah dua orang pria, yang satu berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua matanya berwarna putih, dan yang lain berambut hitam nyentrik dengan baju keseluruhan hijau.

"Paman Neji!", sapa Minato, "kapan balik dari Suna?"

"Halo Minato", balas Neji tersenyum, "baru sampai hari ini".

"Minato-kun!!", tiba-tiba pria di sebelah Neji, yang tak lain adalah Lee, memeluk Minato erat-erat, "sungguh semangat masa muda!! Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu disini!!".

Minato berusaha mati-matian mengumpulkan udara untuk bernafas, "pa..paman Lee…ga bisa nafas…lepaskan aku.."

Lee langsung melepaskan Minato, paman satu itu hanya nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.  
Setelah dapat bernafas dengan lega, Minato melanjutkan, "lalu kenapa paman ada disini? Paman Gaara ikut?"

Jounin berbaju hijau ikut menimbrung pembicaraan, "eh benar. Jadi keluargamu ditinggal di Suna?".

Neji mengangkat bahu, "apa boleh buat. Akhir-akhir ini Gaara sangat sibuk. Pekerjaannya sebagai Kazekage menumpuk. Apalagi ia hampir meninggalkan pekerjaannya hampir setahun".

Minato teringat akan paman berambut merah yang juga sama-sama Jinchuriki itu. Ia sudah lama mengetahui hubungan pria keturunan Hyuuga di depannya dengan Kazekage yang berada di Suna. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kazekage muda itu juga memiliki wajah tampan –jika tidak mau dibilang cantik oleh Minato- dan pasangan hidup yang baik. Tidak seperti hokagenya yang ramai, pembawaan Gaara diam dan cukup kalem. Tidak aneh keduanya sering dilirik oleh wanita dan juga pria. Namun rupanya Kazekage Suna lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan seorang Neji Hyuuga, dan mereka bersama hingga sekarang. 'Ah, andai saja tousan bersama-sama dengan Naruto-san…seperti mereka. Padahal tousan tinggal sedikit lagi…sedikiiit lagi mendapatkan Naruto-san', Minato menghela nafas panjang, 'Apa semua pria Konoha seberuntung ini? Bahkan yang memiliki wajah di bawah garis kemiskinan pun…', pikir Minato sambil memandang Lee.

--

Raut wajah Minato kesal. Lagi-lagi ia gagal mendapatkan informasi. Seandainya kedua orang itu tidak tiba-tiba datang, mungkin rencananya akan berhasil. Minato melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Uchiha Mansion. Sesaat langkahnya terhenti, dilihatnya ada sebuah kaleng kosong berada di tengah jalan. Berhubung suasana hati Minato sedang tidak baik, ditendanglah kaleng itu sekuat tenaga hingga melayang ke balik pagar sebuah rumah.

NGIIING…..GOMPRYANG!!

'Waduh! Nabrak apa tuh?', sempat Minato mematung sesaat sampai suara marah seseorang menggelegar.

"TIDAAK! BONSAIKU! SIAL, SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KALENG INI?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato mengambil langkah seribu…

Setelah berlari sekian lama, ia menghentikan laju larinya. Ia menyandar pada sebuah pagar kayu untuk mengatur nafas. 'Gawat, hampir saja. Aduh, jadi ga enak….gimana nih', Minato terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir, kemudian..

'Yah, sudahlah', pikirnya sambil menghela nafas. Pandangan Minato teralih pada langit, sinar matahari sudah tidak terlalu panas, menandakan hari akan sore. Kakinya kembali berjalan pulang. Baru beberapa langkah tanpa sadar ia menginjak sesuatu…sesuatu yang panjang dan berbulu.

"Grrrr…"

'Kenapa perasaanku ga enak..', pelan-pelan dilihatnya sesuatu yang terinjak itu di hadapannya. Sepasang mata memandangnya dengan penuh amarah dan suara geraman sampai di telinganya. Di hadapannya berdirilah seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam yang sudah bersiap-siap menerkam dirinya.

'Ups', Minato mundur selangkah, tapi anjing di hadapannya maju dua langkah. Melihat ada celah untuk kabur, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Untuk kedua kalinya, diambilnya lagi langkah kaki seribu. Tapi rupanya sang anjing tidak tinggal diam, dikejarlah Minato dengan kecepatan maut.

"HIYEEE!", teriak Minato ketakutan. 'Kenapa setiap mau menyelidiki ibu selalu saja aku sial!'. Minato berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri jalan. Belok ke kanan, belok ke kiri, sampai lompat selokan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun ternyata sang anjing masih mengejarnya dengan jarak yang tidak berubah, juga dengan gonggongan menyeramkan. 'Nafsu amat sih nih anjing!'.

"Hush! Hush! Bun-bun…sana pergi!", si anjing malah tambah marah dipanggil seperti itu (memangnya dia mengerti?!). Sudah beberapa kali gigi tajam dari si anjing nyaris menerkam kakinya. Dalam pandangan Minato, ia menemukan pohon besar berdiri. Dengan secepat kilat Minato memanjatnya sampai ke dahan terdekat.

Dari atas Minato hanya bisa memandang sang anjing yang berusaha ikut memanjat. Beruntunglah ke-empat kaki anjing tidak dirancang untuk memanjat pohon, kalau tidak mungkin ia bisa dihabisi di atas. "Hush! Sana pergi Paulo!!", pintanya desperet. Si anjing menggonggong karena ia tidak bisa mencapai mangsanya di atas. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya binatang binal itu menyerah juga. Ditinggalkannya Uchiha kecil itu bertengger ketakutan di atas pohon.

Minato menghela nafas lega. Ditunggunya si anjing sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Merasa sudah aman , Minato bersiap untuk turun, namun…

"Krek.."

'Krek?', pemandangan di depannya membuat air muka anak laki-laki tampan itu berubah pucat. Rupanya dahan yang ia singgahi adalah dahan muda yang tidak begitu kuat menopang tubuhnya. Minato melirik ke bawah, saat ini ia sedang berada empat meter di atas tanah. Jika jatuh, cukup membuatnya terluka…minimal patah kaki atau tangan.

"Kreek", 'ini tidak lucu'. "Krek..kreek", '..tungguu..!. "Kretek…KRAKK!!", 'KASAAAN!', batin Minato teriak dalam kepasrahan. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya siap-siap menghantam tanah.

"BRUGG..!!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Minato sudah di atas tanah. Terbaring di atas tanah yang empuk dan hangat…'Empuk?', pikirnya bingung. Minato membuka mata, yang terlihat di depannya adalah dua tangan dengan lengan baju berwarna putih, melingkar memeluk badannya. Tanpa melihat, ia sudah dapat menebak orang yang menangkapnya ketika jatuh barusan.

Uchiha kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menemukan sepasang mata langit dan wajah khawatir berada tepat di depan wajah. "Naruto-san..".

"Minato-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?", ujar Naruto panik. Diperiksanya Minato berulang-ulang dari wajah, tangan, badan, dan kaki. "Wah! Kakimu terluka!".

Minato melirik kakinya, ternyata lututnya terluka ketika terjatuh. "Cuma lecet…Naruto-san tidak usah khawa…".

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, badannya sudah dibopong oleh Hokagenya itu. "Gawat! Harus cepat diobati!"

Minato hendak menolak, "tidak apa-apa…"

"Kakimu terkilir?!"

"tidak...", jawabnya seraya menenangkan pria di depannya

"Atau jangan-jangan patah?!", hokage ke-enam itu malah tambah panik.

"..tunggu Na…."

"Sakura-chaaan", teriak Naruto panik sambil menggendong Minato ke hokage tower.

"…rokudaime-sama…"

--

"Dasar…kukira ada apa sampai kau memanggilku heboh seperti itu", omel ninja medis berambut pink itu. Tangannya tak berhenti mengobati kaki Minato yang terluka.

"Maaf Sakura-chan..", wajah Naruto tertunduk merasa bersalah.

Minato mencoba membela hokage tersayangnya itu, "jangan khawatir bibi Sakura", ujarnya tersenyum, "kata orang kalau mendapat tiga kesialan dalam sehari maka selanjutnya ia akan mendapatkan satu keberuntungan".

Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya, "teori dari mana itu?". Minato hanya nyengir.

Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "pergelangan kakimu agak terkilir sedikit Minato-kun. Tapi kurasa besok akan sembuh". Sakura tersenyum, ia menoleh pada hokage yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan mengomel. "Dan kamu! Jangan tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah heboh…aku kira ada serangan musuh".

Sakura menghela nafas, untungnya ia sudah biasa. Bukan Naruto jika pria berambut pirang itu tidak berisik atau ramai. "Ya sudah aku balik dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan", ujarnya sambil pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Setelah Sakura pergi suasana ruangan kembali sepi, entah mengapa ada rasa canggung di antara mereka. Minato mau membuka mulutnya namun sudah keduluan Naruto yang memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa tadi kamu bisa di atas pohon?", tanyanya khawatir.

Minato menjawab sambil tersipu, sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hehe, tadi aku dikejar anjing besar…"

"Kurang ajar sekali Akamaru!", sela Naruto tiba-tiba.

Minato mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "bukan…bukan Akamaru…anjing liar kok"

"Oh?", Naruto cengok.

Uchiha kecil itu tersenyum, namun beberapa saat senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai ala Uchiha, "aku senang sekali ditolong sama Naruto-san"

Naruto menghela nafas, "tadi kamu nyaris terluka parah".

"Segitu khawatirnya?", tanyanya seraya sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi rokudaimenya itu.

'Kok rasanya aku kenal perlakuan seperti ini', batin Naruto mencelos.

Naruto menurunkan tangan kecil Minato, namun dilihatnya ada goresan panjang di punggung tangan tersebut.

Minato melihat ke arah hokage ke-enam itu memandang, "oh, mungkin tergores oleh dahan tadi", ia kembali tersenyum manis, "tidak apa-apa"

Tanpa diduga, Naruto membawa tangan Minato ke bibirnya dan mencium goresan yang ada di punggung tangan dengan lembut.

Mata Minato membesar melihat perlakuan tiba-tiba hokagenya, 'Uwaah, aku beruntuuung…', soraknya dalam hati.

Naruto kembali memandang Minato yang masih di awang-awang. "Sini, kucium sakitnya supaya hilang…mana lagi yang sakit?", tanyanya dengan senyuman lembut.

Sadar dari linglungnya, Minato langsung berpikir cepat, 'mana ya..pipi? dahi?'. Tanpa sadar tangannya menunjuk dahinya yang tidak ada hubungannya ketika jatuh tadi.

Namun tampaknya hokage di depannya tidak begitu perduli. Badannya agak maju sampai bibirnya menyentuh dahi Minato.

Minato memejamkan mata. Untuk beberapa saat ia menikmati perhatian khusus dari rokudaimenya. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil. Bagi Minato, rasanya saat itu dunia sedang berhenti berputar. Sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir dalam hatinya. 'Tidak mungkin kan tousan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini', pikirnya bangga.

Entah ada dorongan apa yang membuat Naruto berbuat seperti itu. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu kembali hadir di benaknya.

_-flashback-_

"_Wah, dia manis sekali", puji Naruto melihat jarinya digenggam erat oleh Uchiha termuda yang masih bayi di depannya._

"_Hn", jawab Sasuke singkat._

_Naruto melirik Sasuke, setelah beberapa hari ia mengetahui keberadaan Minato. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan anggota baru keluarga Uchiha itu._

"_Hei teme, berapa umur Minato?"_

_Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, dijawabnya pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah datar, "sebulan lebih"._

"_Eh, semuda itu? Aku kira dia sudah beranjak beberapa bulan, sebab katanya kau tidak lama baru kembali ke desa ini"_

_Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "dobe, dia lahir di konoha"._

_Mendengar kenyataan tersebut mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, "Konoha?! Berarti ibunya masih disini?!"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tubuh Sasuke terdiam kaku, "tidak, ibunya sudah pergi"._

_Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Naruto ikut terdiam. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan sedih, senang, dan menyesal. Sedih karena dalam umurnya yang masih muda, Minato ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh ibunya, membuat Sasuke harus mengurusnya sendirian. Senang karena dengan kepergian istrinya, maka tidak ada penghalang bagi dirinya dan Sasuke. Mungkin jika ibu dari Minato masih ada, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa berbicara sesantai ini. Malah mungkin Naruto akan menjauh daripada melihat kebahagiaan kecil dari orang yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya. Dan menyesal karena tanpa sadar ia memiliki perasaan senang di atas penderitaan Sasuke._

'_Aku ini benar-benar hina', kutuk Naruto pada diri sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba raungan tangisan memecahkan keheningan. Minato menangis. Spontan, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di sisi tempat Minato tidur._

_Naruto menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Minato, "Minato-chan…". Kedua tangan mungil Minato segera menggenggam jari kelingking Naruto yang terjulur dan menghisapnya dalam mulut. Tangisan Minato langsung berhenti._

_Sasuke yang melihat kejadian barusan beranjak dari kamar, "tampaknya dia lapar, aku akan membuatkannya susu"._

_Melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dari balik pintu, pandangan Naruto kembali teralih pada bayi mungil di depannya. Minato menghisap kelingking Naruto dengan wajah damai. "Kau tahu", Naruto berbicara pada Minato, "bisa saja aku membencimu...". Sejenak Naruto memejamkan mata, dan kembali terbuka dengan senyuman sedih terukir di wajah._

"_Namun, aku tidak bisa…takdir telah merampas ibumu dari ayahmu. Kalau aku sampai membencimu…itu kejam namanya". Wajah polos Minato kembali dipandangi Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu berusaha merekam memori wajah bayi tampan di depannya._

"_Anak siapapun kamu, aku tidak perduli. Mulai sekarang aku akan membantu Sasuke untuk sama-sama membesarkanmu". Naruto agak menunduk, volume suaranya berubah kecil yang jika orang lain mendengarnya, hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. "Mungkin ini salah satu cara agar aku tetap dapat berada di samping Sasuke". Senyuman miris kembali tersungging di bibir Naruto, 'jika Minato tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Apa dia akan membenciku?'._

_-end flashback-_

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Minato. Dipandangnya Uchiha kecil itu penuh kasih sayang sampai…ia merasa ada kehadiran lain dalam ruangannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu yang ternyata sudah terbuka. Di depan pintu tersebut berdiri Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji.

"Hai, Naruto..", sapa Ino dengan senyum agak dipaksa. Sementara Chouji hanya mengernyitkan alis.

'Cih, pengganggu', Minato kesal.

"Naruto", tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara, "kamu diperlukan di bawah".

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri, "oh, iya..terima kasih Shikamaru", ujarnya sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Namun ketika dirinya melewati Shikamaru, jounin jenius itu membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya terdengar olehnya, "sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha kecil itu".

Naruto tidak menggubris, ia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa membalas apapun.

Suasana tidak enak hadir di antara mereka bertiga, sampai Minato memecahkan keheningan.

"Bibi Ino", panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Ino tersadar, ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Minato. "Halo Minato-kun".

"Kok tumben pada kesini, lagi pada senggang?", tanya Minato santai.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu, kamu sendiri sedang apa?".

Minato memiringkan kepala sok berpikir, "tidak ada hal khusus. Naruto-san kemana?"

"Ada perlu di bawah…ia dipanggil untuk membicarakan kebijakan bagi keluarga ninja yang gugur selama misi", Shikamaru menjawab.

"Kebijakan?"

"Benar, misalnya bagaimana kelangsungan kehidupan keluarga mereka atau kelanjutan anak-anak yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya", kali ini Chouji yang menambahkan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, raut wajah Minato berubah sedih. Ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan nasib anak-anak yang ditinggalkan. Walaupun ia sendiri masih memiliki ayah, namun rasa kerinduan kepada ibu tidak dapat dipungkiri.

"Seperti aku ya?... Bagi yang tidak memiliki orang tua pasti kehidupannya berat", lirih Minato sambil menunduk.

Dug. Ino menjitak kepala Minato pelan. "Kamu bicara apa sih Minato-kun. Dengar, bukan berarti kehilangan orang tua menjadi beban seumur hidup. Kedua orang tuamu saja masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, walaupun dengan tekanan berat".

"Ino..", Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"oh!", wanita berambut pirang itu segera menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. Ia teringat akan peristiwa berdarah yang mengguncangkan seantero Konoha, pembantaian klan Uchiha. Walaupun telah lama berlalu, tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengingatnya. Apalagi sekarang di Konoha hanya tersisa dua Uchiha, yang salah satunya sedang duduk di hadapan mereka.

Chouji mendekati Minato, sebelah tangannya memegang bahu anak kecil itu. "Minato-kun, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami semua ada disini siap membantu".

Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dari perkataan pamannya yang berbadan besar itu membuat beban di pundaknya sedikit terangkat. "Kau benar paman Chouji". Minato bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, karena sudah sore aku pulang dulu". Pamitnya seraya menuju pintu. "Oh iya…tolong bilang pada Naruto-san. Terima kasih atas 'pengobatan'nya", lanjutnya pergi sambil bersiul.

Ketiga orang yang di dalam ruangan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan sikap Minato yang cepat.

"Tampaknya dia senang…", ujar Chouji dengan raut muka bingung.

"Benar, dia tampak senang", tambah Ino.

"Nyaris, menyusahkan…"

"Hah? Apa?".

--

Sasuke terdiam duduk dalam ruang kerjanya di Uchiha Mansion. Kejadian bersama Naruto…bukan Kyuubi tadi lapangan latihan terulang terus dalam pikirannya. 'Apa selama ini aku melewatkan sesuatu?', pikirnya galau. Sejak kejadian itu pikirannya terus resah, membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sedari tadi sakit. Berbagai macam prasangka terus memenuhi benaknya, ditambah lagi dengan reaksi Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini tidak biasa. Baginya kata-kata Kyuubi merupakan suatu peringatan. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa akan datang suatu bencana di kehidupan mereka. Yang jadi masalah, apakah ia sudah siap menghadapi itu semua. Selama ini ia dan teman-temannya berusaha menjaga semua keseimbangan. Namun bagaimana pun mereka bertindak, posisi mereka juga sudah berada di ujung jurang. Jurang dalam yang selama ini mereke belakangi.

Captain ANBU itu teringat ketika sore tadi Minato pulang. Tak ada tanda-tanda aneh dari anak satu-satunya itu. Bahkan ia pulang dalam keadaan ceria. Sasuke sempat bernafas lega. Setidaknya tidak terjadi sesuatu pada anak kesayangannya. Dari ruangannya di lantai atas Sasuke mendengar gumaman nyanyian Minato yang sedang berada di dapur.

Tok..tok…tok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Minato segera membersihkan tangannya dan berlari menuju kesana. Minato sering lupa akan nasihat ayahnya untuk berhati-hati membukakan pintu bagi orang asing. Tak ada satupun kecurigaan di kepalanya akan bahaya di balik pintu. Daun pintu itu langsung dibukanya.

"Ya?"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebuah makhluk menyerangnya.

"GYAAAA!!"

Dari ruang kerja, Sasuke mendengar teriakan Minato. Secepat kilat ia berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan. "MINATO!", teriaknya khawatir. Sampailah kaki Sasuke di ujung anak tangga turun menuju lantai bawah. Namun terdengar lagi suara Minato.

"Eh, Pakkun. Jangan bikin kaget begitu…"

'Eitss', kaki Sasuke terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Di hadapan Minato muncul pula jounin senior dengan rambutnya yang berwarna perak dan senyuman di wajah, "selamat malam Mi-…"

BRUGG! GUBRAK..BRAK..BRUGG!!

"….Suara apa itu?"

Minato dan jounin tersebut yang sudah jelas adalah Kakashi, memeriksa memasuki ruangan. Dilihatnya Sasuke dalam keadaan tersungkur di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Tousan? Jangan akrobat di tangga", ujar Minato sambil ngeloyor pergi kembali ke dapur.

Sasuke yang masih terkapar di lantai, hanya bisa teriak dalam hati, 'Dia! Benar-benar ingin membunuhku!'

Kakashi menyentuh kepala Sasuke dengan ujung jari. Tuk..tuk..tuk.."Sasuke? kau masih hidup?"

Hanya dijawab dengan ringisan Sasuke yang kesakitan.

-to be continued-

A/N: Salah satu nama anjing yang disebutkan Minato di atas dan adegan 'cium yang sakit biar cepat hilang' itu diambil dari fanfic Naruto luar yang berjudul 'Naruto's Pet' karya BakaNekoSan. Abis maniiiiis banget..! (drooling…dengan iler tercecer dimana-mana). Tapi nama yang satu lagi sih dari Aria yang emang _sense of naming_-nya bermasalah. Maaf apdetnya lama.. kedepannya fic ini akan lebih diprioritaskan.

Review pliiis..biar mood saya tambah naik mengerjakan fic ini. Tararengkyuu…


End file.
